Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty
by MaCocci
Summary: Un événement qui, pour la très grande majorité des gens, était plutôt insignifiant, changea pourtant le destin et l’avenir de Kira. PreGundam Seed, what if, alternate universe, ZAFT Kira. Respect du caracter.
1. Chapitre I

Anime : Gundam Seed

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Genre : euh…

Couple : Aucun, peut-être plus tard… ah si ! Les parents de Kira sont en couple.

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario.

Résumé : Un événement qui, pour la très grande majorité des gens était plutôt insignifiant, changea pourtant le destin et l'avenir de Kira. Pre-Gundam Seed, what if, alternate universe.

OST de ce chapitre : La soundtrack de GS et GSD… accro vous me direz ?

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! Bon, pour commencer cette fan fiction, je voulais faire un prologue, mais il a finalement viré en petit chapitre. Les deux premiers chapitres sont donc essentiellement explicatifs, surtout le deuxième. Il n'est pas tout à fait clair dans ma tête, mais je crois qu'il va prendre la forme d'un chapitre résumé de la vie de Kira sur Héliopolis. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre I

Cosmic Era 68 – Cité lunaire de Copernicus

Kira gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision. Il y avait quelques semaines, Athrun avait rejoint ses parents sur PLANT et son ami lui manquait déjà. Le garçon de treize ans savait que la situation entre les Naturals et les Coordinateurs ne s'améliorait pas. Au contraire, elle se détériorait et elle devenait de plus en plus dangereuse pour les Coordinateurs. Il écoutait attentivement le commentateur de nouvelles qui résumait les événements des dernières semaines :

_Depuis que le Conseil Suprême de PLANT a voté pour son indépendance, les relations politiques entre les PLANTs et les diverses nations de la Terre deviennent de plus en plus tendues. L'entente commerciale secrète faite par le président Clyne avec les Nations Unis d'Amérique Latine et l'Union Océanique ainsi que l'incident Mandelbrot font monter le ton entre les différents pays qui menacent maintenant de recourir à des forces armées. _

_L'organisation terroriste de Blue Cosmos prend de l'ampleur, le nombre de ses membres est aujourd'hui estimé à cent milles et une migration importante de Coordinateur vivant sur la Terre pour PLANT a débuté. C'est par milliers qu'ils décident de quitter leurs foyers pour se rendre dans l'espace. Quelques pays seulement – dont L'Union d'Orb et l'Union Océanique – tolèrent encore la présence des Coordinateurs à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. _

_On nous annonce aussi que la Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, communément appeler ZAFT, serait tombée sous la direction du président du Comité de la Défense Nationale de PLANT, Patrick Zala, qui projette de transformer l'organisme en organisation militaire. Nous croyons que ZAFT aurait déjà commencé les démarches pour posséder de nouvelles technologies militaires et nous pensons qu'ils sont déjà fortement armés._

_La situation est extrêmement tendue et les analystes politiques s'entendent pratiquement pour dire qu'une guerre est inévitable. La plupart des analystes pensent aussi que les PLANTs n'ont aucune chan…_

La voix du commentateur se tut lorsque Haruma éteignit le téléviseur. Kira leva les yeux vers son père qui lui sourit.

« Notre vaisseau décolle dans 5 heure, mais il faut déjà partir. Nous devons passés par plusieurs contrôles et vérifications si nous voulons embarqués. Tes bagages sont-ils prêts?

- Oui, tout est déjà dans l'auto, maman me l'a demandé il y a une heure.

- Ah ! Ta mère est une femme organisée. C'est pour ça que je l'ai épousée. Aller, viens ou elle va nous gronder.»

Kira se leva et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture où Caridad les attendait déjà. Ils embarquèrent tous les trois et ils filèrent en direction du spacio-port où un cargo voyageur les attendait pour décoller en direction d'Héliopolis où la famille Yamato émigrait. Le garçon était nostalgique de quitter Copernicus, il avait toujours vécu dans cette ville, mais il comprenait pourquoi il était nécessaire pour eux – surtout pour lui – de quitté la cité lunaire. Durant les deux dernières semaines seulement, Blue Cosmos avait assassiné trois Coordinateurs qui résidaient sur la Lune. Les Yamato ne pouvaient donc plus se permettre d'attendre. Grâce à un contact d'Haruma au ministère de l'émigration de l'Union d'Orb, ils avaient rapidement pu obtenir un certificat d'émigration pour Héliopolis et ils pouvaient maintenant partir pour un lieu plus paisible et plus tolérant. Kira avait un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il abandonnait tous ses camarades de l'école préparatoire, qui étaient pour la grande majorité des Coordinateurs, mais il savait que ceux qui restaient partiraient bientôt pour PLANT ou pour Orb. Déjà beaucoup de ses camarades, dont Athrun, avaient quitté la Lune pour l'une ou l'autre de ces destinations.

Depuis quelques semaines, avec les nouvelles tensions entre les PLANTs et la Terre, Kira sentait que la situation devenait dangereuse. Il vivait cette angoisse en silence, ne voulant pas ajouter sa propre inquiétude à celle que ses parents vivaient. Bien qu'ils ne lui disaient rien, il savait que ses parents pensaient que Blue Cosmos pouvait attaquer à tout moment l'école où il étudiait avec plusieurs autres jeunes Coordinateurs, malgré la sécurité de l'établissement. Il était le temps pour eux de partir et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La route entre la maison où les Yamato avaient habitée et le spacio-port fût longue en raison des nombreux embouteillages qui paralysaient la cité. Kira sentait que ses parents étaient nerveux et ils le seraient probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient embarqués à bord du cargo voyageur. Les chances qu'ils n'y arrivent pas étaient minces, mais ils pouvaient toujours compter sur la malchance pour leur fournir un contrôleur malhonnête. De plus, ils n'avaient pas leur certificat d'émigration avec eux, ils devaient le chercher une fois sur Héliopolis, cela était supposé les retarder un peu – le temps que le spacio-port de Copernicus communique avec les services d'émigration d'Héliopolis – mais cela n'était pas supposé les empêcher de monter à bord.

Quatre heures avant le départ du cargo, les Yamato arrivèrent au spacio-port. Tandis que Haruma se dirigeait vers un comptoir de service pour réglé les papiers, Kira et sa mère s'occupèrent des nombreux bagages. Ils transportèrent leurs effets sur de grands chariots jusqu'au contrôle des bagages où un gros bonhomme jovial en uniforme du spacio-port les attendait.

«Bonjour ! dit-il dans un excès de bon humeur. C'est pour quel vol ?

- C'est le BX-453, fit Caridad en jetant un coup d'œil sur les billets.

- Avez-vous vos autorisations d'embarcation ?

- Pas encore, mon mari s'en charge présentement.

- Vous savez que si j'enregistre vos bagages pour le vol, mais que vous ne réussissez pas à avoir vos autorisations, ils partiront sans vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soucieusement le gros contrôleur.

- Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas. Si ce n'est pas sur ce vol, ce sera sur un autre, nous partons, répliqua Caridad d'un voix déterminée.

- Ho ho ho ! La p'tite dame sait où elle va ! C'est bon, j'enregistre le tout. C'est à quel nom ?

- Merci, souffla Caridad avec un sourire, ça sera au nom de Caridad et Haruma Yamato.»

L'homme gribouilla quelque chose sur ses papiers et commença l'inventaire des bagages. Il posait à l'occasion quelques questions de routine, mais il parlait surtout pour dire des choses complètement inutiles, selon Kira, comme la monter du prix du lait de soya. Au bout de vingt minutes, les bagages étaient tous partis en direction du cargo BX-453.

Kira et sa mère se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'attente où ils devaient retrouver Haruma.

« Papa n'est toujours pas là, remarqua Kira

- C'est normal, nous lui avons laissé le travail le moins plaisant et le plus long, sourit Caridad. Viens chéri, allons nous asseoir. »

Pratiquement deux heures passèrent et Haruma ne s'était toujours pas présenté à la salle d'attente. La mère et le fils commencèrent à s'inquiétés sérieusement. Caridad mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les portes de la salle. Kira, quant à lui, s'était levé et avait commencer à faire les cent pas, comportement qui stressa d'avantage sa mère qui lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il allait argumenter, les portes s'ouvrir laissant ainsi entrer Haruma qui vit sa femme et son fils s'élancer vers lui.

« Papa !

- Chéri ! Est-ce que tu les as ? demanda Caridad, inquiète, la voix légèrement aiguë.

- Oui, » répondit l'homme avec un sourire las et fatigué.

Il sortit les autorisations de sa poche et il en tendit une à Kira puis l'autre à sa femme. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec les contrôleurs qui n'arrivaient pas à communiquer avec Héliopolis. Il s'était époumoné avec les employés du spacio-port durant plus de deux heures avant qu'un superviseur général décide de prendre les choses en mains. L'homme, compréhensif et patient, avait écouté jusqu'au bout l'histoire d'Haruma. Il lui avait finalement donné les autorisations en lui disant qu'il était plus sage de ne pas s'attarder sur Copernicus avec un enfant Coordinateur. Haruma lui avait exprimé toute sa gratitude avant de courir pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

« Nous sommes en retard, dit soudainement Haruma. Dépêchons-nous. Kira, tu as ton billet ?

- Ouais et l'autorisation aussi.

- Chéri… nous devons nous rendre de l'autre côté du spacio-port.

- C'est pour cela que je dis que nous sommes en retard, nous devons nous présenter une heure avant l'embarquement. Aller. »

Tous les trois prirent leurs bagages à mains et ils se dirigèrent vers la station d'embarcation. Ils arrivèrent à destination exactement une heure avant l'embarquement et ils étaient les derniers à se présenter.

« Ouf, souffla Caridad, un sourire soulagé à ses lèvres, nous sommes là. »

Ils montrèrent tour à tour leur passeport, leur autorisation et leur billet. Lorsque le tout fût approuvé par le contrôleur, ils purent enfin se diriger vers le cargo voyageur. Haruma et Caridad échangèrent un sourire fatigué, mais heureux. Ils étaient soulagés à la pensée qu'ils allaient mettre leur enfant en sécurité. Ils se mirent à la fin de la file des passagers qui montaient peu à peu à bord du cargo.

Kira trouva la navette plutôt petit. Elle pouvait à peine transporter plus de 150 personnes. Mais par contre, elle avait belle allure et elle était peinte aux couleurs emblématiques d'Orb. Ils s'approchaient de la navette, il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de personnes à embarquer.

Une explosion se fit entendre. Des coups de feu furent tirés et les gens hurlaient en se bousculant pour monter à bord du cargo.

« Maman ! cria Kira. Maman ! Papa ! »

Il se fit bousculer et il tomba à la renverse. Il n'eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'il entendit un homme crier.

« Pour un monde pur et bleu ! »


	2. Chapitre II

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! Bon, puisque je voulais commencer l'histoire, j'ai décidé de laisser du suspens et de ne pas vous faire un chapitre résumé de la vie de Kira sur Héliopolis. Les éléments important vous seront peu à peu donnés. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux ans plus tard… 

Cosmic Era 70, 3 avril – September Deux

Kira attendait nerveusement depuis près de vingt minutes à la queue d'une file dans une grande salle bien éclairée. La plupart des gens qui patientaient avec lui était âgés entre 17 et 25 ans, certains étaient plus vieux, d'autres, comme lui, plus jeune. Les gens s'emblaient se connaître un peu et ils engagèrent facilement la conversation entre eux, plaisantant un peu et parlant beaucoup du beau temps. Finalement, se fût au tour de Kira de se présenter devant un bureau où un homme était assis.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Votre nom ? dit-il en se penchant sur un formulaire.

- C'est K-Kira Yamato, monsieur.

- Hum, et pour quelle raison vous engagez-vous ? demanda le soldat en regardant Kira dans les yeux. »

Kira s'était attendu à cette question. Il était prêt, il savait quoi répondre puisqu'il s'était souvent demander lui-même s'il faisait le bon choix et pourquoi il le faisait.

« Parce que… parce que je crois que nous… en fait, les Coordinateur, nous avons le droit de vivre en paix et… et nous avons le droit de vivre tout simplement. Et… et l'Alliance terrestre est sous le joug d'une organisation qui a pour seul objectif de nous tuer, alors… alors il faut les arrêter. À tout prix. C'est pour cela que je veux m'engager, je veux aider, monsieur. »

L'homme sourit.

« Très bien, monsieur Yamato. J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer. Assoyez-vous. De plus, j'ai besoin de vos papiers d'identifications et vos preuves de citoyenneté. »

Kira se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il sortit les papiers et les tendit vers le soldat de ZAFT, mais il ne les lâchait pas.

« C'est que… monsieur, je ne suis pas citoyen de PLANT. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et prit les papiers.

« Vous êtes citoyen d'Orb ?

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai vécu deux ans sur Héliopolis.

- Et avant cela… ?

- À Copernicus, monsieur.»

L'homme soupira et redonna les papiers à Kira.

« ZAFT est l'armée des PLANTs, nous nous battons pour les PLANTs et ses citoyens… vous ne pouvez pas vous engagez. SUIVANT ! »

Kira posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait. Je veux m'engager, je veux me battre pour les citoyens des PLANTs, pour les Coordinateurs. Vous… dites-moi, s'il faut être un citoyens de PLANTs, dites-moi où je dois aller. Où puis-je devenir citoyen ?

- Rentrez chez vous, mon garçon.

- Mais…»

L'homme soupira est croisa ses mains sous son menton. Il regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui se dressait devant lui.

« Dites-moi, vos parents savent-ils que vous êtes ici ? »

Kira serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Ils… ils ne sont plus de ce monde. »

Le soldat ne quitta pas Kira des yeux. Il gribouilla alors quelque chose dans ses papiers puis il se leva en demandant à Kira de le suivre. Le jeune homme prit sa valise et s'empressa d'emboîter le pas du soldat. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, traversant un grand couloir lumineux et bien décoré. Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta devant une grande porte.

« Attends ici. »

Il entra seul, laissant le jeune homme poireauter dans le couloir. La porte se referma et Kira soupira en s'accotant sur le mur. Il déposa sa valise à ses pieds et il croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Kira ne savait pas trop comment prendre le comportement du soldat. Allait-il finalement prendre en considération sa demande ? Il l'espérait. Non pas qu'il voulait vraiment se battre et tué des gens mais… mais c'était pour sauver des innocents. Si ZAFT pouvait arrêter et démanteler Blue Cosmos, alors Kira les suivrait et les aiderait. Sinon, s'ils refusaient de le laisser s'engager, alors tant pis. Il aurait essayé. Seulement quelques minutes passèrent, mais Kira était nerveux et ce temps semblait être des heures.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître le soldat que Kira avait rencontrer plus tôt.

« Entre, » lui dit-il.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait découvrir, Kira prit une inspiration et s'empara de sa valise pour suivre l'homme qui s'engouffrait à nouveau à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir. Cinq hommes, tous habillés de l'uniforme blanc des officiers de ZAFT, le regardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ils l'observèrent plusieurs secondes, mettant mal à l'aise Kira qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Finalement l'un d'eux parla en s'adressant au soldat que Kira avait rencontrer.

« S'il veut faire son service militaire, acceptez-le. Il est très jeune, à cet âge, on n'est pas corrompu.

- De toute façon, dit un autre, un véritable traître se s'aurait donné la peine de devenir citoyen de PLANT avant de faire une demande. Il n'aurait pas risqué de se faire refusé.

- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ? demanda le premier officier qui avait parlé.

- Ki-Kira Yamato, monsieur.

- Bienvenue chez ZAFT, monsieur Yamato, répondit l'officier en lui tendant une main que Kira serra. Allez avec le sergent Jinn, il vous fera signez les papiers nécessaires et il vous donnera un uniforme.

- Mer-merci, monsieur. »

L'officier fit un signe de la main, puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna et rejoignit ses collègues qui parlaient à voix basse autour d'une carte. Le sergent posa une main sur l'épaule de Kira et il lui souffla de le suivre. Tous deux sortirent et ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce adjacente. Le soldat invita Kira à s'asseoir devant un bureau avant de s'installer lui-même de l'autre côté. Il sortit des documents et les lui tendit.

« Vous devez remplir ceci, dit-il. »

Il refila un stylo à Kira et sortit d'autres documents qu'il commença à remplir. Kira soupira silencieusement et commença à lire les papiers. La plupart des questions étaient d'ordre générale : son nom, son âge, sa date de naissance, les noms et prénoms de ses parents, son statue sociale, etc. Certaines questions l'embarrassèrent plus que d'autre, par exemple, il ne sut pas quoi répondre lorsqu'il lui fallut écrire son adresse. Ayant fini de remplir tout ce qu'il put, il tendit les documents au sergent.

« Je… je n'ai pas d'adresse fixe. Enfin, j'en avais une sur Héliopolis, mais je ne crois pas y retourner alors j'ai laissé l'espace vide.

- Je vois et présentement tu habites… ?

- À l'hôtel. En fait, je suis arrivé ce matin sur September Deux.

- Hum... »

Le sergent feuilleta les papiers que Kira lui avait remis.

« Tes parents étaient des Naturals ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Kira.

- Je vois… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment sont-ils morts ? demanda Jinn en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui semblait hésiter.

- Ils ont été tués. Blue Cosmos, répondit doucement Kira.

- Et cela fait longtemps ?

- Tout dépends de ce que ''longtemps'' veut dire, sergent. »

L'homme sourit et retourna à l'analyse de ses documents. Kira craignait d'avoir été insolent et le silence de l'homme le rendait nerveux. Finalement, Jinn étampa les papiers et se leva, Kira suivit son mouvement.

« Bien, dit le sergent en lui tendant un billet qu'il avait écrit un peu plus tôt, revenez me voir demain. Puisque vous n'avez pas vraiment d'endroit où habiter, je crois que vous voudriez entrer le plus tôt possible dans une base ?

- Oui, sergent, si possible.

- C'est possible. Avez-vous beaucoup de bagages ?

- Non monsieur, j'ai laissé la plupart de mes choses chez la personne chez qui je vivais sur Héliopolis. Il m'a dit qu'il me les enverrait lorsque je les lui demanderai.

- Une personne très aimable, approuva le sergent. Dans ce cas, amenez tous vos bagages demain, je vous escorterai jusqu'à une base où vous commencerez votre entraînement. Suivez-moi, je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme promis, Kira se présenta à nouveau au bureau des recrus le lendemain. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit tourmentée de rêves. Le mauvais matelas sur lequel il avait couché était dur et les ressorts grinçaient, empêchant ainsi le jeune homme de se reposer convenablement. Sans compter que les murs de l'hôtel miteux manquaient d'insonorisation et qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'être dérangé par un couple en rut qui se trouvait dans la chambre voisine. Bref, ce matin-là, Kira avait une petite mine étant donné que cela faisait deux nuits qu'il ne dormait pas adéquatement – la veille, il était à bord d'une navette qui l'avait transporté de Héliopolis à September Deux.

Kira s'approcha d'une jeune femme qui était assise derrière le bureau d'information.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le sergent Jinn. Il m'a dit de me présenter ici, dit-il en tendant le billet que Jinn lui avait remis la veille.

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, suivez-moi, je vous pris. »

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un bureau et lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sergent fit son apparition.

« Ah ! Yamato, je vous attendais, suivez-moi. »

Ils marchèrent encore une fois ensemble dans les couloirs. Le sergent s'informa auprès de Kira s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Ce dernier préféra mentir et lui assura qu'il avait bien dormit, malgré qu'il fût un peu nerveux. Le sergent ne sembla le croire que partiellement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent à ce qu'il semblait être une sorte d'entrepôt. Jinn ouvrit une armoire et sortit un uniforme qu'il tendit à Kira.

« Tenez, mettez ça. »

Kira hésita une demi seconde avant de s'emparer des vêtements et de se diriger vers une petit pièce adjacente où il se revêtit. Le fait de porter cet uniforme vert lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'est comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il s'était engagé. Sa gorge se noua un peu, puis il secoua la tête. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il avait longtemps songé à sa décision et il avait fait le bon choix. Il tira un peu sur les manches pour réajuster l'uniforme, puis il prit une grande inspiration et il sortit pour faire face au sergent. Jinn sourit en le voyant.

« Ça te va plutôt bien. »

Kira haussa les épaules, un peu septique, et ils sortirent ensemble des bureaux de recrutement. Kira suivit le sergent jusqu'à une voiture où ils embarquèrent.

« On se rend à la base militaire de September Deux, c'est là que tu va suivre ton entraînement. Généralement, les nouvelles recrues passent environs 6 mois dans ce genre de base. C'est parfois un peu plus long si ils reçoivent un entraînement particulier, comme pilote de Mobile Suite ou s'ils suivent un cours d'officier. Enfin, tu verras une fois là bas. »

Kira hocha la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'engager une conversation avec le sergent. Ils roulèrent près d'une heure en silence quand Jinn fit ralentir la voiture. Il entra dans une allée, puis il s'arrêta aux grilles où il s'identifia. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant l'automobile et ils entrèrent dans la base ZAFT.

Le sergent le traîna jusqu'à un bureau où, après s'être annoncé à la secrétaire, ils attendirent. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils purent entrer. Une femme, vêtue d'un uniforme blanc, était à l'intérieur. Elle était plutôt petite, mince et elle avait le visage ovale. Elle regarda de ses yeux perçants et bleus les deux hommes entrer dans son bureau. Le sergent Jinn la salua et Kira s'empressa d'imiter gauchement son geste. La femme s'approcha d'eux, sans leur rendre leur salue.

« Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-elle d'emblée.

- Colonel Triman, je suis le sergent Jinn. Hier, je vous ai formulé une requête concernant une nouvelle recrue, dit solennellement le soldat.

- Oui, je sais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de répéter ce que je sais déjà, sergent. Je ne suis pas stupide et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Venez-en aux faits. Aller vite, vite, vite !

- Oui, madame. Voici Kira Yamato. On m'a demandé de vous l'amener pour qu'il commence sa formation afin de…

- Je sais pourquoi vous me l'avez amener. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire de commentaires inutiles. Je vais commencer à croire que c'est vous qui êtes stupide, sergent. Ha ha ha ! Je m'occupe de ce garçon, si vous n'avez pas d'informations pertinentes à me dire, eh bien foutez-moi le camp. »

Le sergent salua et fit un petit mouvement de tête discret pour saluer Kira. Il tourna les talons et il quitta la pièce. La colonel posa ses points sur ses hanches et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Ah ! Ce Jinn, quelle tête-en-l'air ! »

Elle se retourna vers Kira et l'observa. Le jeune homme, non, un enfant encore, se tenait droit, ses yeux violets étaient lumineux et intelligent, son visage juvénile laissait deviné une certaine naïveté innocente qu'ont les jeunes gens et ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu en bataille lui donnant une belle allure. Anastasie Triman savait pourquoi le quartier général l'avait laissé s'enrôlé, l'enfant était le candidat parfait pour faire de la belle chair à canon sanguignolante. Maintenant, son travail à elle était de faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas trop vite un cadavre. Elle secoua la tête. Vraiment, c'était triste.

Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et elle fit signe à Kira de s'approcher.

« Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Quinze ans, Colonel.

- Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

La question le déstabilisa.

« Non, madame.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà réellement battu ?

- Jamais, mais…

- Avez-vous déjà tiré avec une arme à feu ?

- Non…

- Vraiment… avez-vous au moins déjà _vu_ une arme à feu ? »

Là, Kira se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air totalement ridicule et ignorant devant la colonel.

« Quelques fois, » marmonna-t-il.

Le colonel Triman éclata de rire.

« Ha ha ha ! Ils m'ont vraiment envoyé un petit enfant pur et innocent. Vraiment, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici ? »

Kira n'apprécia que très moyennement de ce faire traité de «petit enfant pur et innocent.» Il regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux et, avec toute la fierté qu'il pouvait avoir, il répliqua :

« Je suis venu ici pour apprendre, Colonel. Je n'ai pas peur ni des défis, ni d'apprendre, ni de me battre. »

La femme retint un petit sourire.

« Enfin… bienvenue dans ZAFT, monsieur Yamato. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à votre instructeur. Il s'occupera de vous pour la suite. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, Kira sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle où elle fit quérir « l'instructeur Graham. » L'homme, âgé dans la quarantaine, avait un air strict et sec et il était exécrablement laid. Le colonel Triman fit brièvement les présentations, puis les planta là en retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Graham, qui semblait dégoûté de sa besogne, fit très rapidement le tour du quartier des recrues à Kira et il expliqua brièvement quelques règles. Aux yeux de Kira, il était évident que pour cet homme il était une corvée dont il fallait se débarrassé le plus tôt possible.

« Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, m'occupé de toi. Pour le reste, tu demanderas à tes camarades. Ils sont une vingtaine à être arrivés il y a quatre jours. C'est avec eux que tu vas faire ton entraînement. Ton dortoir est là bas. Il doit y avoir deux ou trois autres gars de ton équipe qui vont dormir avec toi. Tu vas sûrement être capable de te débrouiller. T'as pas l'air trop con. Maintenant, ne traîne plus dans mes pattes. »

Graham partit sans lui donner d'autres explications. Kira prit une grande inspiration. Il avait un peu le trac, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers la porte du dortoir que l'instructeur lui avait indiqué. Un peu hésitant, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent.

« Bonjour, » fit Kira.

* * *

Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciés. Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez-moi une remarque constructive ;). 


	3. Chapitre III

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario ainsi que les personnages originaux.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! Désolée pour les quelques jours de retard, mon internet m'avait lâché. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre III

Cosmic Era 70, 31 Mai – September Deux – Base ZAFT

Presque deux mois s'étaient coulés depuis que Kira avait atterri sur September Deux. Il avait maintenant prit l'habitude de la routine militaire. Tous les matins, il se levait tôt avec ses camarades pour commencer l'entraînement et les exercices que les instructeurs exigeaient d'eux. Au début, comme la plupart de ses compagnons, Kira avait eu de la difficulté à maintenir le rythme demandé par les instructeurs. Il était pourtant en forme, bien qu'il ne s'entraînait pas avec la rigueur des athlètes, il faisait souvent du sport et il prenait soin de lui-même.

Kira était le plus jeune de ses camarades et il avait rapidement été remarqué par les autres à cause de son insertion en retard dans l'équipe. Les recrues l'aimaient bien, Kira était de nature calme et il se montrait bon compagnon. Son intelligence était remarquables et il était la plupart du temps de bonne humeur, quoi que discret.

Un jour, l'instructeur Graham – un homme profondément détesté par toute personne ayant un minimum de sens commun – avait lancé un bâton à Kira qui, surpris, n'avait pas su le rattraper. Généralement, le jeune homme avait de bons réflexes, mais la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs jours avait ralentit ses mouvements. Graham l'avait engueulé de plus belle et Kira s'était efforcé de ne pas réagir à la provocation. Puis, l'instructeur, vicieux jusqu'au bout, lui avait donné une petite brosse de cinq centimètre de long et l'avait envoyé asticoter les toilettes, lui faisant ainsi manquer l'heure du repas. Trois heures plus tard, il termina sa besogne puis il rentra, épuisé et affamé, à son dortoir où ses trois compagnons l'attendaient.

« Tiens Kira, fit l'un d'eux – nommé Trani – en lui tendant un bol. J'ai demandé à toute l'équipe de te faire sortir de la nourriture en douce, pour que t'ai quelque chose dans le ventre cette nuit. »

Kira lui avait sourit, reconnaissant, et engloutit les provisions composées essentiellement de fruits, de légumes et de pain – puisque l'espèce de viande enrobée de sauce qu'ils avaient eue droit au souper était plutôt dure à emportée, lui avait confié l'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Kira, la bouche pleine, s'étouffa de rire en imaginant ses compagnons avec de la viande dégoulinante dans leurs poches.

Kira s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec ses trois camarades de dortoir, mais il avait d'avantage d'affinité avec l'un d'eux, nommé Freiderich Fraüst. Fraüst était née sur Martius Quatre, un PLANT spécialisé dans la construction de vaisseau et l'ingénierie spatiale. Il était un jeune homme âgé de dix-sept ans, il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleu gris, le teint pâle et une grande taille. Il avait un fort caractère et il possédait un humour particulier et un large éventail d'insultes colorées qui faisait rire Kira à chaque fois qu'il injuriait l'instructeur Graham – dans son dos évidement. Ensuite, il y avait Benjamin Astolfi, lui aussi avait dix-sept ans. Ben – comme tout le monde l'appelait – était particulièrement costaud, quoiqu'il ne fût pas particulièrement grand. Il était d'une nature extravertie et joviale, qui énervait singulièrement leur dernier compagnon de chambre, Trani, mais ce qui démarquait surtout Ben c'est qu'il était affreusement gaffeur et un peu niais. Non pas qu'il manquait d'intelligence, selon Kira, mais il manquait d'estime de lui-même et il se croyait idiot. Du coup, tout le monde pensait de même.

« C'est pour cela que mon père m'a dit que je ferais un bon soldat, fit un jour Ben. Ce sont les soldats intelligents qui remettent les ordres en question et qui mettent en péril les missions. Pas les imbéciles. »

Finalement, il y avait Juan Trani. Trani était le plus âgé des quatre, il avait 20 ans. Il était originaire de Junius Sept, mais, coup du hasard ou de la chance, il était en visite chez sa tante avec sa mère le jour de la _Bloody Valentine_, échappant ainsi au carnage. Il était refermé et généralement morose, mais il se préoccupait de ses compagnons et savait se montrer sympathique face aux difficultés de ses camarades. Kira admirait énormément sa compassion et son dévouement pour les autres. Il supposait que la mélancolie qui l'habitait venait du fait qu'il était en deuil. Kira pouvait le comprendre, il était passé par le même chemin.

Kira s'était rapidement fait accepter par les autres. Plusieurs s'étaient étonnés lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il ne venait pas de PLANT. Généralement, lui avait expliqué l'un d'eux, les Coordinateurs qui se terrent à Orb sont pour la majorité des trouillards, des bons à rien qui fuient la guerre. Sur le coup, Kira considéra que son compagnon avait tord, les raisons de préféré Orb à PLANT étaient multiples et personne ne pouvait juger ces gens. Ses camarades lui sourirent, comme on sourit à un enfant qui ne comprend pas les conversations des grands, mais ils ne renchérirent pas.

Leur entraînement consistait autant à être du combat à l'arme blanche, qu'à l'opération du système informatique de ZAFT. Kira excellait dans le contrôle et le piratage des modules d'opération, par contre il perdait souvent contre ses camarades lors des joutes et des combats. Non pas qu'il était réellement mauvais, mais il était plus jeune, moins fort et, avouons-le, ses compagnons étaient tout simplement doués. Étrangement, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient avec des armes à feu, Kira impressionnaient tout le monde par la précision de ses tirs.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait vécu ses deux derniers mois. Il avait appris à se battre, à tirer avec une arme à feu, à manipuler le système informatique de ZAFT et à appliquer les premiers soins. Il ne se lassait pas vraiment de cette vie, pas plus qu'il ne l'appréciait réellement. Il s'en contentait.

Ce matin-là, il était arrivé plus tôt que le plupart de ses compagnons à la cafétéria de la base militaire. Il s'était levé puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir et il mangeait discrètement son déjeuné lorsqu'il reçut une violente tape dans le dos. Il avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Oh ! Seigneur, j'ai tué Kira, dit joyeusement Fraüst en s'assoyant à côté de son compagnon qui toussait. Alors, t'es lève-tôt ? »

Kira reprit son souffle et préféra ignorer son ami.

« Tu as entendu ça ? relança le jeune homme.

- Quoi donc ? fit Kira.

- On dit qu'il y a eu une bataille hier au nord de l'Afrique. Les troupes de ZAFT se sont fait encerclées par l'Alliance. Ils étaient en nombre inférieur et c'était une attaque surprise de la Fédération eurasienne. On dit qu'ils ont sortie leurs tous nouveaux tanks et qu'ils attaquaient en grand nombre. Pas loin de mille contre cent ! Je t'le dis, ZAFT avait tout pour perdre cette bataille et personne ne leur en aurait voulu. Mais, tu ne sauras jamais quoi !

- ZAFT a gagné ? lâcha Kira, gâchant superbement la finale dramatique de Fraüst, qui ne fût pas démoralisé pour autant.

- Exactement ! Grâce à une poignée de BuCUEs, le Tigre du Désert a renvoyé tous ses salauds de l'Alliance terrestre. Bien fait pour eux !

- Le Tigre du Désert ?

- Ouais, fit Fraüst, c'est le surnom que l'on donne au commandant Andrew Waltfeld.

- Depuis quand ? s'étonna Kira, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant.

- Depuis hier. »

Ah, pensa Kira, voila pourquoi je ne le savais pas. Foutu Fraüst. Le foutu-Fraüst en question s'empara alors du dernier toast de son ami. Tandis que Kira protestait, le jeune homme croquant dans son déjeuner. Il fit la grimace.

« Tu as encore mis l'horrible beurre de la base militaire, se plaignit-il.

- C'était mon déjeuner ! Et ce beurre ne goûte pas différemment des autres beurres. »

Fraüst haussa les épaules et fini d'engloutir le pain. Une personne se joignit alors à eux en les saluant joyeusement.

« Bon matin, Maï, fit Kira tandis que Fraüst la salua de la tête – bouche pleine oblige.

- Comment allez-vous, messieurs ? »

Les messieurs lui informèrent de leur bonne santé. Maï Olws, une camarade âgée de 16 ans, leur fit alors part de sa bonne nouvelle.

« D'ici quelques semaines, ils vont nous envoyer à la Station Militaire de ZAFT ! Je suis toute excitée ! J'ai entendu dire qu'on va enfin pouvoir s'exercer sur des vrais GINNs.

- Pas tout à fait, non, dit Kira. »

Choquée que son information soit inexacte, Maï se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça, non ?

- Les apprentis pilotes ne s'entraînent pas avec des vrais GINNs, mais plutôt avec des YMF-01B GINN Trainers, en gros, des GINNs d'entraînement. »

La jeune femme fit un signe de la main désinvolte, comme si la nuance apportée par son camarade était sans importance ou qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Kira aimait bien Maï. Elle était gentille et intelligente, en plus d'être jolie. Elle riait beaucoup et elle était un vrai moulin à parole, au point où elle l'énervait parfois. Mais Maï savait faire preuve d'une grande écoute et d'une bienveillance à toute épreuve, elle fut d'ailleurs la première à qui Kira parla de la mort de ses parents. Maï, touchée par la confiance du jeune homme, lui avait à son tour parlé de sa vie sur September Deux. Ce fut le début d'une amitié entre les deux jeunes gens qui s'estimaient et s'appréciaient énormément.

« Kira, tu as vraiment le don de gâcher le plaisir des autres ! s'exclama Fraüst. Il m'a fait le même coup lorsque je lui racontais la bataille d'hier, fit-il à l'intention de Maï.

- Quelle bataille ? »

Les exploits de Waltfeld furent à nouveau racontés avec moult détails inédits. Pendant que Fraüst relatait les prouesses du commandant, un cercle de personnes s'était fait autour des trois amis et chacun ajoutait son grain de sel. De sorte que, rapidement, Waltfeld s'était battu à main nues contre une dizaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, les soldats de ZAFT ne possédaient que quatre BuCUEs contre une centaine de tanks et tous leurs moyens de communications étaient coupés mais, bien sur, grâce au courage inouï de ses combattants les forces de ZAFT remportèrent quand même la victoire. Pour une raison inconnue, Kira resta septique sur la version de ses compagnons.

Bientôt, la quinzaine de recrues se dirigea vers les gymnases où ils devaient s'entraîner sous la direction de Graham.

« Tu sais pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on voit sa face de cafard tout les jours, toi ? Demanda Fraüst au creux de l'oreille de Kira en parlant de leur instructeur. »

Kira haussa les épaules, préférant de ne pas parler lorsque face de cafard était dans le coin.

Au coup de sifflet, Kira se mit au garde-à-vous aux côtés de ses camarades. Graham entra d'un pas rapide et brusque dans la salle, l'air plus mauvais que d'habitude. Son œil gauche se contractait et cela s'annonçait mal. Cet horrible tic nerveux signifiait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. Kira déglutit en pensant qu'ils allaient passé un sale quart d'heure, il s'efforçait de ne pas fixer son supérieur et de se faire tout petit pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bandes de larves, siffla l'instructeur entre ses dents. Vous n'êtes que des loques amorphes, des incapables. L'instructeur Darvies m'a gentiment signalé ce matin que son équipe avait de biens meilleurs résultats de vous. Vous me faites honte. »

Il faisait les cents pas en regardant chacun de ses hommes droit dans les yeux. Kira retint un frisson nerveux lorsque face de cafard passa près de lui. Il ne rendit pas son regard à l'instructeur.

« On m'a chargé de vous apprendre à vous battre, mais vous ne faites aucun efforts. Vous me dégoûtés. Vous allez tous finirent plein de trous, on va laisser pourrir vos cadavres sans aucun regret. Aujourd'hui, fit-il, vous allez vous battre pour vrai. Mettez-vous deux par deux. »

Kira se tourna vers Fraüst avec qui il était la plupart de temps. Mais le groupe était impair.

« Yamato, tu te mets avec moi, dit Graham. »

Kira se figea. Oh non ! geignit-il mentalement. Il lança un regard suppliant à Fraüst qui le regardait, impuissant. Résigné, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'instructeur qui sortait un grand sac d'un entrepôt. Il ouvrit le sac vida son contenu par terre. Kira se sentit blêmir en voyant les couteaux qui jonchaient le sol.

« Que chaque équipe en prenne un. Celui qui n'aura pas le couteau devra le prendre à l'attaquant. Si j'en vois un seul qui retient ses coups, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. »

Sur ce, il s'empara d'un couteau et il se dirigea vers un cercle de combat. Peu rassuré, Kira le suivit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Graham lui décocha un coup direct à l'estomac. Kira se jeta sur le côté et roula sur lui-même, peu désireux de se faire éventrer. Ne lui laissant aucune chance de se relever, l'instructeur le frappa d'un violent coup de pied à la mâchoire. Le jeune homme sentit un goût de rouille dans sa bouche. Il roula à nouveau sur lui-même et réussit à se mettre debout avant que Graham soit à nouveau sur lui.

« Aïe, aïe, pensa Kira, c'est mauvais, il se défoule sur moi ! »

L'instructeur ne faisait pas de quartier. Le jeune homme bloquait difficilement les coups puissants de son supérieur et il esquivait le mieux qu'il pouvait lorsque l'arme passait trop près de lui. Brutalisé, Kira se fatigua rapidement, il s'en rendit compte lorsque le couteau lui frôla la gorge. Après seulement quelques minutes de combat, il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures, heureusement superficielles.

« Vraiment, Yamato, fit Graham, méprisant. T'as vraiment rien dans le ventre. J'me demande encore pourquoi ils t'ont engagé. T'es bon pour faire d'la chaire à canon, ça oui! »

Le jeune homme sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes.

Aller, Kira, se dit-il, montre-lui à ce salaud ! Qu'est-ce que disait Fraüst déjà ? La meilleure défense est l'attaque, hein !

Stressé et nerveux, Kira fonça sur Graham qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il agrippa la main de l'instructeur qui tenait le couteau et il lui décocha un puissant coup de pied à la jambe. Kira fut le premier surprit lorsqu'il sentit son talon traverser le genou de face de cafard qui poussa un hurlement. Il s'empara du couteau et s'éloigna rapidement. Il blêmit lorsqu'il vit le membre faire un angle bizarre : il venait de cassé la jambe de son supérieur. Alertés par les cris de Graham, les autres combattants firent un cercle autour d'eux. Trani parti rapidement à la recherche de l'équipe médicale qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un autre instructeur. Les infirmiers placèrent Graham sur la civière et ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie, accompagnés des cris de l'instructeur Graham qui maudissait ces larves débiles qui lui servaient de recrues.

L'instructeur Iutaka, qui avait accompagné l'équipe médicale, se tourna vers Kira et ses camarades.

« Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Il y eu un mouvement gêné parmi le groupe puis, timidement, Kira leva la main. Iutaka le fixa un moment.

« Tu viens avec moi, soldat. Vous autres, vous êtes au repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre, fit l'instructeur en s'adressant aux compagnons de Kira. »

Kira et l'homme traversèrent plusieurs couloires et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une partie de la base qui était peu familière au jeune homme.

« Alors, fit soudainement Iutaka, tu l'as fais exprès ou pas ?

- Non, monsieur ! se défendit Kira. »

Il hocha la tête, puis il ouvrit une porte et ordonna à Kira d'attendre dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était un peu nerveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était qu'un bête accident durant l'entraînement. Mais même s'il ne cessait de répéter ces paroles dans sa tête, Kira ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort que d'habitude. L'instructeur finit par revenir, l'air un peu dépité, et mena Kira à une autre pièce où il le laissa seul avec un officier.

« Bonjour Yamato, fit Anastasie Triman.

- Colonel ! répondit Kira en saluant sa supérieure.

- Alors, on m'a dit que vous aviez blessé l'instructeur Graham ? »

Kira ne répondit pas, de toute façon peut importe ce qu'il dirait pour sa défense, cela ne lui viendrait pas en aide. De plus, Triman connaissait pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

« Vraiment, jeune homme ! Comment voulez-vous que je prenne un comportement de ce genre ? Attaquer l'instructeur Graham et le blessé ne fait certainement pas partie du manuel du parfait soldat. Si ce n'était que de moi, vous auriez immédiatement une note à votre dossier si ce n'est plus ! »

Kira se renfrogna et mordit amèrement sa lèvre inférieure. C'était tellement injuste.

« C'était du grand art ! s'exclama la colonel.

- Pardon ? fit Kira, étonné.

- Certainement du grand art ! Vous devriez recevoir une note de bravoure pour service rendue au corps militaire de September Deux. Nous débarrasser de Graham de la sorte, alors là, bravo ! Ha ha ha ! Vous voulez du thé ?

- Euh… non, merci, Colonel.

- Comme vous voudrez, fit-elle en se servant un breuvage fumant. Évidement, je ne peux pas écrire cela à votre dossier, ce serait mal vu par mes supérieurs. Par contre, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de cet homme désagréable. Avec une bonne fracture, il ne sera pas debout avec quelques semaines, voir quelques mois ! Ha ha ha ! »

Triman s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur une table basse. Elle bût son thé en observant le jeune homme qui était resté droit comme un pic à côté d'elle. Elle finit par poser sa tasse.

« Alors, dites-moi, comment trouvez-vous la vie militaire ? »

Kira, surprit par la question, hésita. La colonel haussa un sourcil.

« Je m'en contente, madame.

- Pour un jeune homme qui manque autant d'enthousiasme, vous avez pourtant d'excellents résultats. »

Triman se leva et se dirigea vers un ordinateur où elle ouvrit un dossier du nom de Kira Yamato. Elle se retourna vers lui, sa voix se fit sérieuse.

« Vous excellez dans tout ce qui touche de loin ou de près à l'informatique et à la programmation, dans les simulations de missions vous savez faire preuve d'efficacité, vous ne manquez ni d'intelligence ni de discernement. Vous n'avez pas nécessairement le caractère d'un leader, mais vous savez prendre des décisions appropriées. De plus, vos instructeurs n'ont que des éloges à vous faire à propos de votre discipline et de votre travail. »

Anastasie Triman marqua une pause.

« Vous êtes un élément très prometteur, Yamato. »

La colonel fixa Kira qui ne savait que répondre. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais jugé que ses performances fussent dignes d'intérêt. L'attention que Triman portait à son égare le perturba.

« Vous savez, continua Triman, lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici, il y a deux mois, je ne croyais pas que vous alliez me surprendre. Mais vous m'avez surprise. Vous savez, lorsqu'on aspire, comme moi, à une carrière militaire il faut s'assurer de certaines choses. Il faut d'abord avoir des bons contacts avec les supérieurs, ensuite un bon réseau d'informateurs et, finalement, des subordonnés talentueux et fiables. Paradoxalement, ce n'ait pas la bonne grâce des supérieurs qui est difficile à obtenir – il suffit de les flatter dans le sens du poil – c'est plutôt de dénicher de bons subordonnés qui est compliqué. C'est une vraie chasse aux trésors. Vous savez ce que je crois, Yamato ? Je crois que vous êtes l'un de ces trésors. »

La colonel se tut, pour laisser à Kira la chance de s'exprimer, mais il garda le silence. La conversation prenait une tournure des plus inattendue et elle ne réjouissait pas du tout le jeune soldat qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Triman reprit doucement la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas destiné à rester au bas de l'échelle. Si vous ne devenez pas vous-même un chef, vous serez très certainement sollicité par eux. Faites le bon choix au bon moment, suivez vos intuitions, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. »

Puis, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et lui signala qu'il pouvait partir. Kira resta songeur et mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la colonel lui porte un intérêt particulier. Le jeune homme avait toujours apprécié sa supérieure. Elle était excentrique, mais très intelligente et elle savait mener ses hommes. On disait qu'elle aspirait à devenir capitaine de vaisseau et d'être sur les lignes de front.

Kira se dirigea vers les dortoirs où ses camarades devaient se trouver – puisqu'ils étaient en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il reçu une tape amicale dans le dos lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Bien joué vieux ! dit Ben. »

La vingtaine de recrue applaudirent joyeusement Kira qui se sentit devenir rouge. Ils le félicitèrent et Maï lui sauta au cou.

« Ils ne vont pas te renvoyer, hein ? fit-elle.

- Non, sourit Kira, même pas ! »

L'ambiance était à la fête et chacun voulais exprimer à Kira à quel point il était génial de s'être ainsi débarrassé de Graham. Cette journée-là, rien n'aurait pu entaché la bonne humeur de l'équipe. Même Kira commençait à ressentir de la fierté.

* * *

Review ? 


	4. Chapitre IV

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treat

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario ainsi que les personnages originaux.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie (et les Tim Copains-Copines) ! Héhé désolée pour la fin, je vous laisse un peu en appétit ! Je voulais vous poster le chapitre plus tot, mais comme il était tard, mais que je voulais absolument faire une relecture  
(que j'ai un peu bâclée en plus !) eh bien vous avez attendu un peu. Désolée. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IV

Cosmic Era 70, 3 Juin – September Deux – Base ZAFT

La bonne humeur régnait au sein de la petite équipe de recrue. Fraüst n'en manquait pas une pour prétendre d'avoir été en première loge pour voir Graham prendre une raclée. Il racontait à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre – et ils étaient nombreux – comment Kira avait démolie cet exécrable instructeur à coup de poing et de pied hautement spectaculaire. L'homme aurait été trop orgueilleux pour supplier Kira d'arrêter son carnage et le jeune soldat s'était arrêté lorsque plus personne ne pu distinguer la bouche du nez – d'ailleurs, avait-il encore un nez ? Kira, qui appréciait que très moyennement la notoriété, faisait de son mieux pour démentir Fraüst, mais «sa modestie ne faisait que renforcer la légende,» comme le prétendit Fraüst. Kira soupira et décida d'ignorer les racontars de son camarade.

« De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours tout le monde aura oublié, lui dit Maï. De plus, on part dans quelques semaines, alors ne t'en fait pas trop.

- On part pour la Station Militaire ?

- Oui, si j'ai bien compris la date a été fixée pour le 22 juin.»

L'annonce officielle de cette nouvelle, qui se fit deux jours plus tard, ajouta une certaine dose de fébrilité dans l'aire. Les recrus ne parlaient que de leur réaffectation. La Station Militaire, qui servait aussi de Quartier Général, était la plus grande base ZAFT. Ils auraient accès à du matériel d'entraînement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir à la base de September Deux et ils auraient probablement la chance de côtoyer de vrais soldats qui ont réellement vu la guerre. Cette perspective n'enchantait pas Kira, qui voyait là une étape de plus qui le rapprochait du champ de bataille, mais d'un autre côté il allait enfin pouvoir réellement aider des gens. Au fil des jours, l'excitation qui gagnait de plus en plus ses camarades finit par s'emparer de lui au point où il eut hâte de partir.

Kira n'avait pas revu la colonel Triman depuis le jour où il avait cassé la jambe de Graham. Il se doutait bien, par contre, qu'il y aurait une nouvelle rencontre tôt ou tard. Il avait réfléchit aux propos tenus par sa supérieure. Il avait saisit les intentions de la colonel de faire de lui un subordonné important, ce qui était en soi un honneur, mais Kira ne s'était pas engagé dans l'armée pour la gloire et encore moins pour l'avancement de la carrière militaire de gens ambitieux. Kira ne voulait pas de traitement particulier, si un jour il devait être sous le commandement de Triman, alors soit, il agirait comme n'importe quel autre soldat. Ni plus, ni moins.

Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, la fameuse rencontre qu'il croyait avoir avec la colonel n'arriva pas et au matin de 22 juin, l'équipe de recrue pliait bagage pour se diriger vers la Station Militaire. Anastasie Triman n'avait pas la réputation d'une personne qui abandonnait facilement et son silence par rapport à lui le surprit. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être quelque peu soupçonneux. Malgré tout, il partit en même temps que ses compagnons sans aucun mauvais tour de la part de la colonel.

La Station Militaire était… comment dire ? Immense. C'était une base spatiale, située près de Aprilius Un, mais elle pouvait bouger au besoin. La base comportait une quarantaine de docks qui pouvait accueillir chacun une trentaine de destroyers et de frégates. En arrivant à la base, les recrues eurent le loisir d'admirer les immenses entrepôts. Il y avait toute sorte de mobiles suit. Des GINNs surtout mais aussi des ZuOOTs, des GOOhN, des BuCUEs, des ZnO et même quelques GuAIZ dont les Maius Military Industries devaient bientôt commencer la production de masse. Les recrues commentèrent joyeusement leurs découvertes. C'est lorsqu'ils reçurent des sourires moqueurs de la part de leurs sempai que Maï, toujours soucieuse de son apparence, fit taire les membres de son équipe.

La petite équipe n'eût pas le loisir d'un congé prolongé pour leur permettre de continuer leur exploration puisque dès le lendemain de leur arrivée ils furent remis à l'entraînement.

« Bonjour, dit un homme qui devait être au début de la trentaine. »

Il se présenta comme étant l'instructeur Dan. Il était chargé de leur apprendre à manipuler des GINNs.

« Certains d'entre vous vont détestez travailler avec les GINNs. Ce n'est pas grave puisque dans environ un mois, vous suivrez des cours spécialisés qui vous formeront en fonction du travail qui vous sera attribué. Vous resterez dans la même équipe, même si vous êtes dans différents domaines et vous serez tous affectés à la même unité lorsque vous finirez votre entraînement. Des questions ? »

Il les amena bientôt devant une sorte de machine d'environ deux mètre de haut. Dan pitonna sur le clavier situé à gauche de l'appareil et une trappe s'ouvrit.

« Cela ressemble à un cockpit de mobile suite, fit remarquer Ben. »

L'instructeur sourit et approuva : c'était bel et bien un cockpit. Il expliqua aux recrues que, chacun leur tour, ils entreraient dans le cockpit d'entraînement et ils feraient une simulation qui serait contrôlée au poste de commande un peu plus loin. Cet exercice consistait à familiariser les recrues avec le système d'exploitation des GINNs et à vérifier leurs capacités d'adaptation et de réaction. L'instructeur Dan demanda si un homme – ou une femme – se portait volontaire. Dans un élan de bonne humeur, Fraüst leva la main et Dan l'invita à s'asseoir dans le cockpit. Il expliqua les commandes de base aux recrues puis il partit en direction du poste de commande avec toute l'équipe – excepté Fraüst.

Kira s'assit avec le reste de ses camarades devant un écran où l'on voyait Fraüst dans son cockpit. Apparemment, lui aussi les voyait puisqu'il leur envoya un salue de la main. L'instructeur démarra la simulation et Fraüst s'amusa à descendre ses ennemis virtuels jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse lui-même tirer. La simulation s'arrêta après une accumulation de 2 634 points. Kira applaudit son ami avec les autres lorsqu'il revint vers eux, souriant de toutes ses dents. Après cela, chacun d'eux monta à bord du cockpit. Parfois, Dan ajoutait un défi supplémentaire en bloquant une commande ou en ''brisant'' une arme ou une partie de la mobile suite virtuelle.

« Il est important de savoir s'adapter. Cela pourrait vous arriver pour vrai et si vous êtes incapable de trouver une solution rapidement, vous mourrez. »

Lorsque ce fût au tour de Kira, le score à battre – établit par Trani – était de 8 349 points. (Le score le plus bas était de 216 points. Hubert Beaufort avait juré de ne plus jamais renouveler cette expérience désastreuse.) Le jeune homme s'installa dans le cockpit et leva le pouce pour signaler à l'instructeur qu'il était près.

La simulation commença. Un chasseur de l'alliance fonça droit sur Kira qui actionna la commande de propulsion et évita le tire. Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier et s'empara de son canon. Son ''GINN'' tourna autour du chasseur avant de le faire exploser en tirant dans les propulseurs. Un bouton clignota à côté du radar. Trois autres arrivaient… non quatre. Deux par la gauche, un par derrière et le dernier par en haut. Kira coupa son propulseur arrière gauche pour activer le frontal et il fit rouler l'autre propulseur arrière alors qu'il s'emparait, de sa main libre, d'un petit pistolet à GINN. Sa manœuvre acrobatique le plaça dans une position où il eut en même temps le chasseur qui était en haut et celui qui venait par derrière dans sa ligne de mire. Il tira deux ou trois fois avant d'en venir à bout. Il se redressa pour faire face aux deux derniers qui tiraient sur lui. Il évita les tirs de ses ennemis et visa le plus près des deux. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le fit exploser. C'était du un contre un… jusqu'à ce que le radar indique la venue de d'autres chasseurs. Kira ne prit pas le temps de les compter.

« Zut, pensa-t-il, c'est beaucoup plus intense que les jeux vidéos auxquels je jouais avec Athrun ! »

Il se dépêcha d'en finir avec le chasseur et se retourner vers ses opposants – ils étaient 7. Kira pivota vers la gauche et arma son canon principal. Il tira encore et encore, mais ses tirs manquaient de précisions dû au fait qu'il devait constamment bouger pour éviter de se faire abattre. Il avait tout de même réussit à en éliminer quatre lorsque le pire arriva. Alors qu'il voulu s'élancer vers l'avant pour éviter de se faire toucher, les propulseurs arrière cessèrent de répondre à l'appel des commandes. Kira reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, faisant vibrer le cockpit. Il essaya de tirer sur ses ennemis, mais son manque de mobilité le gênait. Voyant qu'à se rythme. Il serait rapidement mit KO, il s'empara du clavier. Réarrangement du système linéaire combinatoire, calibrage des propulseurs frontaux et latéraux, triage des senseurs arrières, recoupage du système d'exploitation, augmentation de la puissance des propulseurs DSR, accélération des PRAS, création des liens de réseaux et activation du système. Parfait ! Il s'empara des commandes de propulsion et il fit avancer le GINN. La mobilité de l'appareil s'était accrue d'environ 15 à 20 d'avant le bris des propulseurs. Kira bougeait à présent à une vitesse supérieure à ce qu'il eût fait avant. Ses tirs étaient précis et il se débarrassa rapidement des derniers éléments gênant alors qu'une quinzaine de nouveau chasseurs fonçaient droit sur lui.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Le talent dont faisait preuve Kira était indéniable et il fallut que le nombre de chasseurs monte jusqu'à 32 avant que le jeune homme s'avoue vaincu. Essoufflé, il se détacha du siège et sortit du cockpit. Il se dirigea vers ses camarades qui l'applaudirent bruyamment. Lorsqu'il fût à leur hauteur ils lui flanquèrent de grande tapes dans le dos.

« Bon sang, fit Fraüst tout souriant, bon sang ! Kira tu es génial ! »

Le jeune homme se dégagea un peu de ses camarades pour apercevoir le tableau de pointage, il était passé en tête avec 31 483 points. Le résultat le choqua, il ne s'était pas attendu à… il ne croyait pas qu'il avait… enfin c'était tout simplement incroyable ! Trani avait à peine eut 8 000 points ! Kira se tourna vers ses compagnons qui continuaient à le féliciter, un peu ébahit. L'instructeur Dan rappela les recrues à l'ordre et leur demanda de se dépêcher pour terminer l'entraînement. Kira resta en tête jusqu'à la fin…

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. L'équipe se levait tôt (mais pourquoi faut-il toujours se lever tôt lorsqu'on est militaire ? se demanda Ben) puis ils avait divers entraînements de combat, de stratégie militaires, d'informatique, etc. Kira continuait à briller durant les entraînements avec les GINNs (ils avaient abandonné le cockpit d'entraînement et ils avaient maintenant de vraies machines.) Le jeune soldat avait à quelques reprises surprit le regard songeur que l'instructeur Dan posait sur lui. Par deux fois, des officiers en uniforme blanc avaient assisté à l'entraînement.

Il y eût toutefois un incident notable durant un de leur entraînement avec les GINNs. L'exercice du jour consistait à viser et à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes. Ils étaient cinq recrues à s'entraîner en même temps, les autres les observaient du haut d'une passerelle. Kira – qui était à la passerelle avec Fraüst – s'amusait à écouter les commentaires que son compagnon faisait sur les performances de leurs camarades.

« Ce pauvre Beaufort ! Il n'a vraiment aucun talent. Regarde-le ! Je suis persuadé que s'il essayait de viser à côté de la cible, il réussirait à la toucher, mais puisqu'il la vise, eh bien il la manque. C'est un simple question de dextérité pourtant. Tu sais, ma grand-mère disait toujours que… »

Kira ne sut jamais ce que la grand-mère disait toujours, puisque Fraüst fût interrompu par un cri. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers les GINNs. Ils virent clairement la mobile suit de Beaufort tomber à la renverse, comme dans un mauvais vieux film où les scènes d'action mélodramatiques sont au ralentis, et le gun du GINN tira en direction de la mobile suit dans laquelle se trouvait Maï. Kira se figea un instant avant de crier le nom de sa camarade. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers les GINNs. Celui de Maï était en feu et les circuit, qui devait certainement être encore sur un courant alternatif, risquait de causé une explosion. Kira n'entendit jamais l'instructeur Dan lui crié de revenir. En moins de deux temps, le jeune homme se trouva à côté du GINN de son amie qui était tombé à terre. Il réussit à l'escalader jusqu'à la porte du cockpit. La chaleur était insupportable, mais Kira était obnubilé par le désir d'aider Maï, il tapa sur le clavier et, après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme était inconsciente, Kira sauta à l'intérieur et tenta de la détacher. L'instructeur Dan apparu soudainement à ses côtés et avec un couteau il entreprit de couper les liens. La fumée les étouffait et le poids mort qu'était Maï fut difficile à sortir du cockpit. Ben leur prêta main forte dès qu'ils eurent hissé la jeune femme hors du cockpit. Dan agrippa Kira et l'éloigna rapidement des flammes. Des hommes étaient arrivés entre-temps et ils tentaient d'éteindre le feu.

Dès qu'ils furent loin de la fumée, Kira se mit à tousser. Il avait la gorge et les poumons en feu et ses mains étaient brûlées. Il fût amener avec l'instructeur à l'infirmerie de la base. On lui assura qu'avec de bons soins, il ne garderait aucune cicatrice. Il passa le reste de la journée à se reposer. Les quelques jours qui suivirent, Kira eu du mal à exécuter ses tâches habituelles, ses mains – en pleine guérison – lui faisaient extrêmement mal et à chaque fois qu'il grimaçait, l'instructeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler à quel point il était stupide. Maï se remit rapidement et bientôt l'incident fut oublié.

Par contre, Beaufort refusa de remonter à bord d'un GINN. Vu la catastrophe de la dernière fois, les instructeurs acceptèrent ce petit manquement de procédure.

On fut bientôt le 30 juillet et, avec cette date, venait le temps de choisir la spécialisation des recrues. Lorsque Kira dit à son instructeur qu'il voulait se spécialiser dans l'application des logiciels et la programmation des systèmes d'exploitation de ZAFT, Dan fut scandalisé. Il assura vigoureusement au jeune homme qu'il aiderait beaucoup plus la cause des Coordinateurs en devenait pilot de mobile suit. Kira était sceptique, il avait longtemps réfléchi et il doutait qu'il puisse réellement tuer des gens. Dan lui assurait qu'il avait un don et que ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'aux entraînements. « Après tout, ce n'est pas seulement une question de tuer l'ennemi, mais c'est aussi une façon de sauver la vie de vos camarades. Vous avez déjà prouvé que vous étiez entièrement capable de faire n'importe quoi pour eux, dit l'instructeur en montrant la main bandée de Kira. » Ce fut sur ces paroles que Kira se laissa convaincre. Trani aussi choisi de devenir pilote. Ensemble, ils s'exercèrent à piloter toute sorte de mobile suite, du GINN au ZnO en passant par le BuCUE et le GOOhN.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cosmic Era 70, 10 août – Station Militaire – ZATF

Ce matin-là Kira fit une rencontre des plus inattendue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait hâtivement vers une salle d'entraînement – il était un peu en retard – il entendit quelqu'un héler son nom. Ce ''quelqu'un'' était la dernière personne qu'il croyait rencontrer.

« Colonel ! fit-il en saluant Anastasie Triman.

- Tutu ! J'ai été promue, répondit-elle en tapota son insigne.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Brigadier Général.

- Bah, vous savez, Yamato, la vrai promotion ce n'est pas ça. »

Kira la regarda avec curiosité.

« Je suis seconde capitaine d'un vaisseau.

- Félicitation, Seconde Capitaine, bientôt vous aurez le commandement de votre propre vaisseau.

- Évidement ! Il ne me manque plus qu'une bonne équipe pour faire la guerre… on m'a dit que vous allez devenir pilote ? »

Kira fit la moue. Cette femme avait vraiment le don d'amener la conversation là où elle voulait. Kira acquiesça.

« Vos sources sont exactes.

- Bien, bien. Vous être épatant, jeune homme. Dites-moi… savez-vous sous quel commandement vous allez être ?

- Non, madame, mais si vous voulez des détails sur le sujet peut-être que mes supérieurs sont au courant.

- Si personne n'a demandé vos services, peut-être voudriez-vous travailler pour moi ?

- C'est que… je crains n'avoir aucun pouvoir décisionnel, je suis désolé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout peut s'arranger. »

C'est sur ces paroles que la brigadière générale salua le jeune homme et repartit d'où elle était venue.

Cela prit une semaine avant que Kira n'entende de nouveau parler de Triman. Alors qu'il rejoignait Fraüst et Maï pour le souper à la cafétéria, la jeune femme lui sourit comme elle lui souriait lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à raconter. Kira la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je sais où notre équipe sera affecté après notre graduation, dit-elle fièrement.

- Ah oui ?

- Nous allons être posté à bord du Celluis, un vaisseau frégate.

- Ah bon… »

Cette nouvelle ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Kira.

« Mais devine qui est capitaine en second sur ce vaisseau ? »

Et la lumière fut.

« Laisse-moi deviner… ce ne serait pas Anastasie Triman par hasard ? »

Maï sembla surprise par l'exactitude des propos de son ami. Kira lui expliqua alors sa rencontre avec leur supérieure quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme sembla un peu fâchée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt, mais Fraüst lui fit oublié sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il supposa que Triman était le genre de vieille harpie qui s'intéressait aux jeunes hommes à la peau tendre et que c'était la véritable raison de son admiration envers Kira. Ce dernier préféra ignorer le comique.

Le mois suivant passa extrêmement rapidement. Kira n'avait pas vu les jours passer tellement il était absorbé par son entraînement. Son instructrice en chef, qui mettait beaucoup de zèle à exprimer à quel point elle considérait Kira comme un enfant prodige, ne cessait de lui demander des exercices supplémentaires. Docilement, Kira accomplissait toujours ses tâches.

Au cours des semaines, le jeune homme avait développé une franche et sincère amitié avec Trani. Les deux jeunes gens s'estimaient énormément et ils faisaient tout l'un pour l'autre durant leurs journées d'entraînement. Kira se sentait réconforté d'avoir un compagnon sur qui il pouvait compté. Leurs autres camarades continuaient leur entraînement respectif. Tous les soirs, ils se rejoignaient à la cafétéria où ils se racontaient leur journée et où ils reprenaient les conversations de la veille. Kira appréciait particulièrement ce moment de la journée.

Une semaine avant la graduation – qui était prévue pour le 19 septembre – les recrues commencèrent à être très excités. Finalement, après plus de cinq mois de dur labeur, ils allèrent enfin être récompensés. Ils voulaient partir de cette base. Même Kira en avait assez de cette routine d'entraînement.

Le soir du 18 septembre, après une longue série d'exercice avec un GINN, l'instructrice en chef le retint. Elle lui demanda de la suivre puisque quelqu'un voulait apparemment lui parler. Quelque chose dit à Kira que le ''quelqu'un'' en question portait un uniforme blanc. Il détestait ce genre de rencontre. L'instructrice le fit entrer dans un bureau où un officier attendait (quelle surprise !) Puis, elle les laissa seuls.

« Kira Yamato, bonjour, fit l'homme. Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Zirt, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Le jeune soldat salua son supérieur qui l'invita alors à s'asseoir. D'emblée, le lieutenant-colonel passa au vif du sujet.

« J'ai reçu vos résultat ainsi que plusieurs lettre de recommandation de la part de vos instructeurs. Je dois dire que c'est impressionnant, très impressionnant. Bien que vous soyez encore un novice, vous vous classer parmi les dix meilleurs pilotes de ZAFT. Oh bien sûr ! Il reste encore le test de votre premier vrai combat, mais croyez-moi, vous avez un immense potentiel. »

Kira eut comme une impression de déjà vu.

« Bref, j'ai parlé de votre dossier avec mes collègues et nous sommes convenu que nous devrions vous faire une promotion, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Une promotion ? Quel genre de promotion ?

- Oh ! Plutôt un honneur. En fait nous voudrions vous portiez l'uniforme rouge des soldats d'élite de ZAFT demain. »

Kira resta un instant sans voix.

« Monsieur… c'est…

- Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demandez, par contre. »

Il se tut un moment, mais il reprit la parole voyant que Kira attendait qu'il lui explique le fond de sa pensée.

« En fait, je voudrais que vous continuez votre entraînement ici, à la Station Militaire. Vous savez, nous voudrions vous donner des missions qui sont à la hauteur de votre talent, alors vous aurez besoin de quelques cours supplémentaires qui durent environ six semaines. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous avez hâte de quitter cet endroit – comme toutes les autres recrues – mais j'insiste pour que vous acceptiez ma requête. »

Kira hésita un instant, puis sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix il accepta la demande du lieutenant colonel. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander s'il allait être séparé de ses camarades.

« Seulement le temps de votre entraînement. Pour l'instant, il est toujours question de vous poster à bord du Celluis. Évidemment, nous sommes en guerre et tout peut changer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils seront entre de bonnes mains. »

Zirt lui sourit et lui donna alors son congé.

Kira savait que la majorité de ses compagnons, sinon tous, auraient sauté de joie s'ils avaient eut le même honneur que celui qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais, bon sang, il détestait se faire remarquer de la sorte. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être considéré comme un simple soldat ? Kira soupira, après tout, il n'aurait pas pu refuser et, en plus, rien que pour voir la tête que ferait Fraüst le lendemain il était prêt à porter cet uniforme rouge. C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormie.

Kira se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'une masse de 75 kilos lui tomba dessus.

« Debout la belle au bois dormant ! gueula Fraüst. »

Kira grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« T'avais qu'à pas te coucher si tard ! Au fait où étais-tu ? Aller, debout. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas aussi excité que moi ! On fout le camp de cette base cet après-midi.

- Pas moi, soupira Kira. »

Ses trois compagnons de chambre arrêtèrent toute activité.

« Commença pas toi ? demanda Trani. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que je ne pars pas avec vous. Hier soir, un type, lieutenant-colonel ou je ne sais quoi, m'a dit qu'il voulait que je fasse six semaines supplémentaires de cours spécialisés. »

Fraüst et Ben parurent scandalisés, Kira s'empressa de les rassurer : il irait les rejoindre plus tard à bord du Celluis. Il graduerait en même temps qu'eux pour sa formation de base, puis il ferait quelques entraînements supplémentaires et il irait finalement les rejoindre six semaines plus tard comme pilote d'élite.

« Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille chercher mes uniformes. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Kira se leva finalement et enfila pour la dernière fois, sans doute, son uniforme vert. Fraüst se proposa pour l'accompagner, mais son ami lui fit gentiment remarquer qu'avec tout le désordre qu'il y avait dans ses affaires, il allait avoir besoin de tout le temps qu'il lui était alloué pour ranger ses choses dans sa valise.

Le jeune homme alla donc chercher son uniforme. Après une heure, des poussières et trop de paperasse à son goût, il se revêtit finalement en rouge. ''Encore une fois, je me retrouve à être démarqué des autre,'' pensa sinistrement Kira. ''Merde…'' Il serra les dents, puis il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées. Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait environ vingt minutes avant la cérémonie de graduation : il ferait mieux d'y aller.

Lorsque Kira entra dans la petite salle de cérémonie, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses compagnons et amis allèrent tous le féliciter pour l'obtention de son uniforme rouge. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris. Seule Maï avait l'air (faussement) mécontente.

« Kira, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais pourtant que j'adore les nouvelles de ce genre ! »

Kira lui expliqua qu'il l'avait lui-même su que très tard la veille. Il en profita aussi pour annoncer à ses compagnons qu'il ne partait pas avec eux cet après-midi. Les mines déçues de ses compagnons lui firent chaud au cœur, bien qu'elles lui fassent de la peine. Fraüst arriva quelques secondes plus tard et la cérémonie débuta. Les recrues – non, les soldats – saluaient l'officier qui, avec un discours grandiloquent et plus qu'ennuyeux, exprimait la fierté qu'il avait en voyant ces hommes (et femmes) qui partaient courageusement défendre leur patrie. Le temps des au revoirs arriva bientôt et Kira eut la gorge serré en prenant Maï dans ses bras et en serrant les mains de Fraüst, Trani et les autres. Il était triste de les voir tous partir à la guerre et, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il eut hâte d'être sur le champ de bataille. Pour les aider. Pour les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Oui, il voulait être à leurs côtés.

Le lendemain, Kira eut une journée de congé et il en profita pour explorer les lieux de la base qu'il allait à présent fréquenter. Il passa presque une heure à errer dans les couloirs lorsqu'il commença à avoir faim. Le jeune homme songea à rentrer lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. À une trentaine de mètres de lui se tenait un groupe de jeunes gens, tous habillés en rouge. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux bleu foncés et des yeux verts scintillants.

« Athrun… murmura Kira. »

* * *

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton mauve, après tout les auteurs carburent aux reviews ;) (Merci Chibi D) 


	5. Chapitre V

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treat

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario ainsi que les personnages originaux.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! Ce n'est qu'un tout petit chapitre. Il fallait que je termine la partie ''entraînement'' mais je ne voulais pas commencer tout de suite la suite des événements, alors, c'est bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre V

_Le lendemain, Kira eut une journée de congé et il en profita pour explorer les lieux de la base qu'il allait à présent fréquenter. Il passa presque une heure à errer dans les couloirs lorsqu'il commença à avoir faim. Le jeune homme songea à rentrer lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. À une trentaine de mètres de lui se tenait un groupe de jeunes gens, tous habillés en rouge. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux bleu foncés et des yeux verts scintillants._

_« Athrun… murmura Kira. »_

Il s'approcha doucement du petit groupe – ils étaient cinq – tandis que Athrun lui tournait le dos. Athrun… mais que faisait-il là ? Kira se souvint alors que le père de son ami était le président du comité de la défense nationale. Mais l'avoir si près de lui… après autant de temps… tout cela donnait à Kira une impression d'irréelle. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude et il était à présent à moins d'un mètre du groupe. Il s'apprêtait à appeler son ami, lorsqu'on lui coupa la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? lui demanda sèchement un garçon aux cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs t'es qui ? »

Athrun s'était retourné pour voir à qui son camarade s'adressait. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnu son ami.

« Kira ?

- Salut… Athrun…

- Toi ici ? Mais qu'est-ce… pourquoi ? »

Kira haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Athrun, son ami de toujours, se tenait devant lui, avec un air probablement aussi ébahit que le sien. Lorsque le premier instant du choc fut passé, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire devant leur attitude ridicule et ils se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blancs leur rappelait la présence de d'autres personnes, Athrun, par contre ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et l'ignora de plus belle.

« Kira… bon sang, ça fait du bien de te revoir… ça va faire quoi ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »

Kira haussa les épaules.

« La même chose que toi je suppose, je m'entraîne. »

Athrun n'insista pas, après tout, il aurait bien l'occasion de revenir sur le sujet plus tard.

« En tout cas, le fait que tu sois dans l'élite ne m'étonne pas du tout ! fit-il en montrant l'uniforme rouge que portait Kira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Kira… enfin, tu es le gars le plus brillant que je connaisse. »

Ils allaient continuer leur conversation lorsqu'un garçon à la peau tannée et aux cheveux blond prit la parole.

« Cette petite retrouvaille est très touchante, mais j'ai faim, ricana-t-il.

- Tu viens manger avec nous, Kira ? l'invita Athrun. »

Le groupe s'installa autour d'une table. On lui présenta les camarades d'Athrun. Le premier, Yzak Joule avait un caractère de chien, il semblait incapable d'aligner quinze mots sans jurer ou injurier. Apparemment, il fallait « le connaître pour apprécier son caractère. » Le second se nommait Dearka Elsman, un crâneur de première. Bien qu'il ne se moquait pas ouvertement des autres, il glissait de temps en temps une phrase qui vacillait toujours entre la blague et l'insulte. Kira n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier. Ensuite, il y avait Rusty Mackenzie, un type bien de toute évidence. Athrun semblait particulièrement proche de ce dernier, le caractère calme et posé de Mackenzie était le genre de trait de personnalité qu'Athrun recherchait habituellement pour des amitiés. Le dernier était Nicol Amalfi, lui aussi avait un caractère calme, par contre il semblait beaucoup plus doux et gentil que ses camarades et il avait un brin de timidité.

La conversation tourna autour de sujets généraux, la guerre, la musique, les anecdotes personnelles, la guerre, les officiers généraux et encore la guerre. Kira apprit qu'Athrun et ses compagnons partaient le soir même à bord d'un vaisseau de classe Nazca.

« Notre première affectation, en fait. Nous allons être commandés par Rau Le Creuset, on nous envoie au point Lagrange 3.

- Près d'Héliopolis ? C'est une nation neutre !

- Ouais, mais l'Alliance a beaucoup d'activité dans le coin. D'ailleurs, je doute réellement qu'ils soient aussi neutres qu'ils le prétendent, avoua Athrun. »

Kira pensa alors aux deux années qu'il avait vécu sur la colonie d'Héliopolis. Il n'y songeait que très rarement et il se sentait parfois un peu coupable de penser si peu aux gens qu'il avait connu et qui l'avait aider lorsqu'il était arrivé seul sur la colonie. Il avait appelé à deux reprises l'homme chez qui il avait vécu, mais il n'avait réussit qu'à lui parler qu'une seul fois. Les gens qui vivaient là-bas n'étaient pas racistes envers les Coordinateurs. Bien sur, il y avait toujours des idiots, mais l'ouverture d'esprit qui régnait au sein de la colonie donnait un espoir à Kira : la paix existe, ce n'était pas une utopie. Ce fut Dearka qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Enfin… tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils sont vraiment neutre. Les Naturals ne font que se servir des Coordinateur en leur disant ''venez, ici on est gentils avec vous.'' Mais au fond, ils nous détestent tout autant que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai vécu deux ans sur Héliopolis, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ce que c'est gens veulent c'est la paix.

- Alors ce sont des lâches, riposta Yzak.

- Cela suffit, coupa Athrun, Kira a raison. Il ne faut pas mettre tous les Naturals dans le même bateau. Les parents de Kira sont des Naturals et ils ont toujours cru en l'harmonie entre les Coordinateurs et les Naturals et ils ne sont pas les seuls à penser comme cela.

- Tes parents sont des Naturals ? s'étonna Rusty. »

L'expression de Kira s'attrista. Sa gorge se serra un peu au souvenir de ses défunts parents. Il toussa un peu pour dégager sa gorge.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant ce qu'ils étaient ou ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Était ?! Tu veux dire… s'exclama Athrun, sous le choc. »

Kira lui apprit les circonstances de la mort de ses parents, mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'éterniser sur le sujet, la conversation changea brusquement de cap. Nicol et Rusty, dans un élan de délicatesse, engagèrent une vive discussion sur le championnat Inter-Colonial de football, tandis que Dearka, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se pencha à l'oreille d'Yzak et lui chuchota quelque chose. Athrun, quant à lui, fixait Kira sans dire un mot. Il semblait troublé et profondément attristé par la nouvelle. Il voulut exprimer ses sympathies, mais Kira lui coupa la parole.

« Ça va, Athrun, n'en parlons plus… c'est du passé, j'ai fait mon deuil. S'il te plait, changeons de sujet.

- Kira… je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais ce que c'est. Ma… ma mère est décédée aussi, sur Junius Sept et… »

Les mots lui manquèrent. Sentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise de parler de sujets aussi personnels devant d'autres personnes, Kira se leva et proposa à son ami d'aller faire un tour. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir, laissant ses quatre compagnons à la table. Ils marchèrent un moment, en silence, en traversant les couloirs froids et blancs de la base. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, il n'y avait que la présence de l'autre qui comptait. Malgré les années qui les avaient séparés, ils entretenaient l'autre pour l'autre une franche et loyale amitié, celle dont on n'a pas besoin de mot pour la décrire, puisque le sentiment est ancré trop profondément pour être exprimé.

« Merci, dit finalement Athrun.

- Merci, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… pour être là, c'est tout. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. »

Kira sourit et serra l'épaule de son ami. Oui… c'était bon d'avoir revu Athrun, même si ce n'était que pour une journée. Les deux garçons passèrent encore quelques heures ensemble. Parfois ils parlaient longtemps à propos de sujets puérils, à d'autres moments ils partageaient leurs expériences, leurs espérances et leurs angoisses, mais souvent ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de la paix qu'apportaient ces quelques malheureuses petites heures.

Athrun dût partir le soir même. Il quitta la Station Militaire pour monter à bord du Vessalius. Avant de se quitter, les deux amis jurèrent de se revoir avant de crever. Kira se promit de tenir cette promesse. Non, il ne faillirait pas.

Les six semaines d'entraînement se passa beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que Kira avait craint. Les cours d'élite étaient beaucoup plus exigeants que les cours réguliers et chaque soir, après une dure journée, Kira tombait immédiatement endormie. Le travail acharné semblait lui avoir fait perdre la notion du temps et il s'étonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les semaines d'entraînement étaient déjà écoulées.

La veille de sa graduation d'élite, il apprit que le Celluis rentrait à la Station. « Probablement pour venir me chercher, pensa Kira. Je vais commencer à croire que Fraüst avait raison : Cette femme est obsédée par moi ! »

Kira reçut une mention d'honneur le jour de la graduation. Il était premier de catégorie et il avait cessez de compter les fois où un officier ou un instructeur lui avait affirmé qu'il « était un élément prometteur… très prometteur. » Kira aimait faire de son mieux, mais cette attention générale qu'on lui portait le mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, peu après la brève cérémonie, Triman vint le voir.

« Ah ! Yamato, vous voilà ! Le Celluis fait le plein de carburant, nous devrions partir cet après-midi.

- Vous devez être contente, Seconde Capitaine. Finalement, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, sourit Kira.

- En effet. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout. L'important c'est que je sois avec mes camarades et que je puisse m'être utile. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un soldat s'approcha d'eux. Il salua Triman et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Kira Yamato ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ?

- J'ai un ordre d'affectation à vous transmettre. Cela vient des bureaux supérieurs. »

Le soldat tendit une enveloppe à Kira et partit après les avoir salués. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en regardant l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre entièrement. Ce qu'elle lui apprit le secoua.

« Ils disent… c'est… Seconde Capitaine Triman… je ne partirais pas avec le Celluis. Je suis affecté ailleurs.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle arracha la lettre des mains du jeune soldat et la lu rapidement. Kira n'aurait jamais cru que sa supérieure pouvait jurer de la sorte.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, je me demandais si vous vouliez quelques chapitres qui tournent autour d'Athrun et des autres personnage de la séries originale que nous verrons dans les prochains chapitres ou simplement des chapitres avec le point de vue de Kira (comme je le fais présentement).  
N'oubliez pas le bouton des reviews ;) (Merci à ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot ! Vous me gardez motivé.)


	6. Chapitre VI

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario ainsi que les personnages originaux.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! J'ai réédité tous les chapitres pour y inclure Torii (_mea culpa_ je l'avais oublié ! T.T) Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de les relire, je n'ai rajouté que quelques lignes. Par contre, je songe réécrire au complet le 5eme chapitre. Pas maintenant, mais je suis sur que je vais le faire… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre VI

Cosmic Era 70, 5 novembre – Désert de Gibraltar – Banadiya

Martin DaCosta monta à bord de son véhicule. Encore… c'était encore à lui qu'on donnait les besognes les plus ennuyeuses. Il allait finir par croire que le monde entier lui en voulait. Irrité, il fit démarrer la Jeep et il se dirigea vers l'aérogare, comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire. L'homme roux n'était pas de nature plaignante, mais les excentricités son commandant l'exaspérait… parfois… un peu… mais pas trop tout de même ! Enfin, il ne servait strictement à rien de se plaindre. Il avait un bon boulot, des amis et un commandant. Le commandant ? Encore lui ? Mais pourquoi toutes ses pensées finissaient inévitablement par revenir au commandant ? Peut-être était-ce pathologique…

L'homme soupira. L'air ambiant était sec, mais la température était étouffante. Il détacha le premier bouton de son collet pour permettre à sa peau de respirer un peu. Ces uniformes, quoique un peu adaptés au climat, était vraiment terribles. DaCosta arriva bientôt à l'aérogare où il devait récupérer un colis, mais il appris, en s'adressant à la dame au comptoir d'information, qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. L'aérogare était petite et simple, mais elle était pratique. Ses pistes d'atterrissages étaient longues – elles avaient été rallongées lorsque ZAFT avait prit le contrôle du territoire – et elles permettaient l'arrivée de grosses marchandises. De plus, l'aérogare était située tout près de la base ZAFT. DaCosta, ennuyé de devoir attendre, se contenta alors de faire les cents par en évitant d'écrasé les lignes sur la céramique. Presque vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la dame au comptoir interrompe sa passionnante activité.

« Monsieur DaCosta ? Il est arrivé, dit-elle en désignant un jeune homme. »

Il remercia la dame d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le jeune soldat. En le voyant s'approcher de lui, le jeune homme le salua. DaCosta fit de même. Le gamin – y'avait rien à redire : c'était un gosse – n'était pas très grand, ni très costaud. Ses yeux violets reflétaient une bonne dose d'intelligence et une douceur qui était propre aux gens de cœur. Il portait un uniforme rouge qui, visiblement, n'était pas du tout adapté au climat de cet endroit. Il allait falloir lui en trouver un autre sans quoi, il allait certainement mourir d'un coup de chaleur.

« Je suis Martin DaCosta, on m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

Le gamin hocha la tête et se présenta comme étant Kira Yamato. L'homme lui dit alors de se dépêcher puisqu'il avait d'autres commissions à faire avant de rentrer à la base. Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers la Jeep. DaCosta sortit une petite liste de sa poche et raya la première ligne où il était écrit « aller chercher le petit nouveau. » Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le soldat démarra la voiture et sortit du stationnement. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient chez Annabelle – les cafés du monde, DaCosta observait à la dérobé Yamato qui regardait distraitement le paysage désertique qui défilait sous ses yeux. Les rues de la ville étaient bondées à cette heure de la journée. Avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith et que la chaleur devienne accablante, les commerçants se dépêchaient à vendre leurs produits à coup de fortes négociations avec les clients. De jeunes enfants jouaient au beau milieu de la rue avec des bâtons. DaCosta dût ralentir la Jeep et klaxonner pour les faire déguerpir. En apparence, cette ville avait un aspect animé, mais paisible. Par contre, le soldat savait qu'en réalité, il n'était rien. Cette petite capitale regorgeait de rebelles et de terroristes de toutes sortes et, pratiquement chaque jour, ZAFT intervenait et il arrivait parfois que des combats éclatent. Il était très rare que les forces de PLANTs échouent une mission : ils étaient mieux équipés, mieux entraînés et mieux informés que leurs opposants. Par contre, le désert de Gibraltar se trouvait à être trop souvent un champ de bataille entre l'Alliance terrestre et ZAFT.

DaCosta ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le pilote d'élite que le quartier général leur envoyait soit un garçon si jeune. Non pas que ça allait déranger le commandant – au contraire, il aimait bien les jeunes gens – mais la guerre n'était pas un terrain de jeux. Il espérait que le gamin n'ait pas la vie trop dure et que la guerre prenne fin rapidement. Ça lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Il avait vécu sur une petite ferme avec une vache qui s'appelait Marguerite et… Yamato interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Pardon, fit DaCosta qui n'avait rien saisie à ce que lui disait le jeune homme.

- Je vous demandais quel genre d'homme était le général Waltfeld.

- Le commandant ? C'est un type un peu excentrique, mais c'est un sacré leader. Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre pourquoi il fait certaine chose : il faut juste le suivre. Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours prit de bonnes décisions et ça a plusieurs fois sauvés la vie de ses hommes. Enfin… tu verras bien.

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons chercher du café. »

Face au regard interrogateur de Yamato, DaCosta élabora un peu.

« Le commandant n'est pas très rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de café. Personnellement, je ne vois pas la différence entre un café qui contient 5 de moka ou celui qui en contient 10 . Mais bon, c'est le commandant alors il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Et c'est toujours vous qui se charger de ce genre de euh… mission ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? »

Kira haussa les épaules et retourna à la contemplation du paysage, tandis que DaCosta l'observait toujours. Le jeune homme serait le premier pilote d'élite ayant jamais travaillé sous les ordres du commandant Andrew Waltfeld. Le commandant avait toujours refusé d'en avoir, prétextant qu'il était peu amusant de trimballer les rejetons des membres du gouvernement ou ceux des hauts fonctionnaires de l'état. Les contacts du commandant sur PLANT avaient énormément insisté pour qu'il prenne un Red sous son aile, prétendant que s'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait vu comme une contestation ouverte envers le conseil suprême de PLANT qui avait approuvé la formation d'une catégorie d'élite. C'est ainsi que le commandant avait accepté si on lui en trouvait un qui correspondait à ses critères. Mais les critères étaient tellement stricts que les soldats avaient fait des paris entre eux pour savoir si le QG allait en dénicher un qui plairait au Tigre. DaCosta était ravi de ne pas avoir participer aux paris. Il aurait perdu. L'homme roux se demanda alors si le jeune Yamato était au courant de sa sélection particulière. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu questionner le garçon à ce sujet, ils arrivèrent chez Annabelle – les cafés du monde et ils descendirent pour chercher la commande.

Quinze minutes passèrent avant qu'ils n'aient récupérés toutes les graines qu'ils devaient rapporter au commandant. En remontant dans la Jeep, Kira se permit de détacher le haut de son uniforme. DaCosta lui sourit.

« Ils auraient dû te donner un uniforme mieux adapté au climat.

- En fait, je suis parti un peu précipitamment de la Station Militaire. Je suis parti le jour même qu'on m'a annoncé que j'étais affecté à Banadiya. Heureusement que la plupart de mes effets étaient déjà rassemblés. Je devais monter à bord du Celluis, un vaisseau de guerre, mais ils m'ont muté à la dernière minute.

- Haha ! Ils devaient être content de t'avoir trouvé. C'est sûr, j'étais certain que les officiers à la Station Militaire ne trouveraient aucun pilote d'élite qui plairait au commandant. Ses critères étaient très difficiles à satisfaire.

- Quels critères ?

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Eh bien, il y a quelque mois, les grosses têtes de la Station Militaire harcelaient le commandant pour qu'il prenne un pilote d'élite. Le commandant a dit qu'il accepterait si le pilote en question correspondait à ses critères. Par exemple, il voulait qu'il soit devenu un membre de l'élite de son propre mérite, c'est-à-dire, aucun lien avec les têtes dirigeantes ou encore, que le pilote soit classé A+ par l'APZ (agence des pilotes de ZAFT). Bref, plein de petites consignes de ce genre.

- Je ne le savais pas. Mais cela explique pourquoi ils m'ont changé d'unité alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il était confirmé que je parte avec le Celluis. »

« Vraiment ? » pensa DaCosta. Il était rare que les recrues soient repêchées si tôt dans un équipage. Il allait peut-être leur réserver des surprises ce gamin-là. En réalité, le seul fait que le garçon corresponde aux critères de Waltfeld était une surprise en soi.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à la base se passa sans anicroche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grilles, Kira rattacha convenablement son uniforme et DaCosta pensa un instant faire comme son jeune compagnon, mais il se ravisa. Tant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas le commandant, où était le problème ? Il dirigea la Jeep près de l'entrée principale et sortit de la voiture. Yamato, après avoir saisi sa valise, le suivit et monta les marches qui le conduisirent à la porte principale. Devant eux, les gardes ouvrirent la porte, révélant ainsi un couloire assez richement décoré, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la base. Ils firent quelques pas à l'intérieur lorsque quelqu'un les interpella.

« Hey ! DaCosta ! Où étais-tu ?

- Co-comandant ! » fit DaCosta en saluant (Kira l'imita rapidement.)

Waltfeld s'approcha d'eux et rattacha le bouton de collet de son subordonné, alors que le sien était bien détaché.

« Alors, où étais-tu ?

- Commandant, j'étais parti chercher…

- Ah ! oui ! mon café. »

Il s'empara du sac que la soldat tenait (au passage, il lança un bref coup d'œil à Kira.) Tout en se dirigeant à son bureau, il fit signe aux deux soldats de le suivre. DaCosta vit que le jeune Yamato semblait un peu intimidé par le caractère impétueux du commandant. Toutefois, il entra à la suite de Waltfeld dans le bureau. DaCosta ferma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ainsi que Kira s'était imaginé le général Waltfeld. Il avait pensé qu'il serait un homme dans la mi-quarantaine, grand, sérieux et stricte. L'image de cet homme au début de la trentaine, aux yeux vifs et rieurs et à la langue bien pendue contrastait fortement avec son image mentale. Le commandant s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et se servit une tasse de café dont il dégusta une gorgée avant de se tourner vers DaCosta. Ils discutèrent un moment de divers dossiers, important certes, mais ayant un intérêt relatif, comme l'approvisionnement en vivres et en carburant, le contrôle des frontières et quelques missions de surveillance qui ne donnaient aucun résultat, puis DaCosta repartit avec un pile de dossier, laissant ainsi Kira seul avec le commandant.

Kira attendit patiemment que son supérieur lui adresse la parole, mais Waltfeld ne semblait pas vraiment pressé et il prit quelques secondes pour observer le jeune pilote d'élite. Au moment où Kira commença à ressentir un certain malaise, le commandant eut le bon goût de rompre le silence.

« Alors, tu es Kira Yamato, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, Commandant.

- J'ai reçut ton dossier ce matin, » commença-t-il.

Il fit une pause, puis continua.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas lu, j'ai délégué cette tâche à DaCosta. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi Kira s'était attendu. Le commandant se leva et invita le jeune homme à le suivre. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloires, Waltfeld parlait de toute sorte de choses concernant les conditions des soldats à Banadiya et Kira répondait toujours respectueusement (comme le recommandait le manuel du parfait soldat à la page 24.) Mais cette conversation avait pour réel but de meubler le silence. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que Kira en avait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un immense hangar où était entreposer une cinquantaine de BuCUEs. Plus d'une quarantaine de techniciens s'activaient autour de certaines machines. Deux d'entre elles retinrent l'attention de Kira. La première était un peu plus grande que les BuCUEs, sa carrosserie orange était stylée et les canons qui se trouvaient sur le dos de la machine était plus imposants et semblaient plus puissants que ceux que l'on retrouvait sur les BuCUEs. La seconde, par contre, était plus petite que les autres mobiles suits. Sa carrosserie, aussi stylée que l'orange, était de couleurs verte et blanche. Ses canons semblaient aussi puissants que ceux de l'autre mobile suite.

« Nous les avons reçu la semaine dernière, lui informa le commandant. Ce sont deux prototypes en phase test et les Maius Military Industries nous ont demandé de les expérimenter. Le orange se nomme le LaGOWE, c'est le mien. Il a plusieurs fonctions intéressantes, mais c'est du FiJUUT, le vert, dont je voulais te parler. Il n'a aucun pilote désigné jusqu'à présent. En réalité, tu tombes à point, je ne savais pas à qui je devais donner la tâche de lire le manuel d'instruction. Si tu as des problèmes avec ta machine, va voir McAllan, c'est la personne qui a été désigné pour s'occuper de la maintenance du FiJUUT. » (1)

Sur ce, le commandant lui montra l'énorme manuel d'instruction et le planta là, après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule. Kira s'approcha du livre et le feuilleta un peu, sans réellement lire ce qui était écrit. Il se tourna alors vers le FiJUUT et l'observa plus attentivement. Comme les BuCUEs, il se tenait sur quatre pattes sous lesquelles il y avait des propulseurs, dans sa gueule se trouvait des pommeaux qui servaient à générer des épées et on pouvait apercevoir que la carrosserie était amovible au niveau des épaules, sans doute y avait-il des rockets qui se cachait là. Plus le jeune pilote le regardait, plus il découvrait divers gadgets ici et là. De plus, il aimait bien le design de la mobile suite. Alors qu'il avait toujours considéré que les BuCUEs ressemblaient à des chiens, le FiJUUT, lui, avait un air de dragon. Il ne manquait plus que les ailes. Les extrémités des pattes se séparaient en deux comme s'il était muni de griffes et deus cornes sortaient de sa tête.

Kira pensa un instant à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du cockpit, mais il se ravisa. Il s'empara du manuel et parti à la recherche de sa chambre où il lirait son (passionnant) manuscrit. Sa lecture lui prit toute la journée et une partie de la nuit et, dès le lendemain, il retourna auprès de son FiJUUT, prêt à l'expérimenter. Il n'avait noter que des différences mineures entre les BuCUEs et sa mobile suite. Par contre, l'armement du FiJUUT était nettement supérieur et son rendement énergétique était plus efficace. Il avait lu à quelques reprise le code source et avait trouvé quelques améliorations qu'il pourrait éventuellement apporter. Mais pour l'instant, il travaillerait principalement le système d'exploitation.

Kira arriva au milieu de l'avant midi au hangar et s'approcha du FiJUUT. Il grimpa sur la plate-forme qui le fit monter jusqu'au cockpit. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'installa sur le siège. Il alimenta les circuits, alluma le moteur et brancha le système. Les boutons devant lui devinrent lumineux et des symboles apparurent sur les écrans. Kira ouvrit les logiciels dans lesquels étaient stocké les bases de données et ce mit à les étudier. Soudain, une voix l'interrompit dans son travail.

« Hey ! Qui est là haut dans le FiJUUT ? Descendez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! »

Kira repoussa le clavier et sortit du cockpit. Une femme se tenait en bas, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère, elle répéta à Kira de descendre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se retrouva face-à-face avec la furie.

« Je vais me plaindre immédiatement au commandant. Vous serez sanctionnez !dit-elle.

- Allez-y, répondit Kira en haussant les épaules. C'est mon droit d'être ici. »

La femme regarda un instant, l'air soupçonneuse, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Et vous êtes… ?

- Kira Yamato, on m'a désigné pour être le pilote du FiJUUT.

- On ? qui ça ?

- Le commandant. »

La femme marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir un moment.

« J'irai vérifier cette information et si jamais elle s'avère à être fausse, eh bien vous me le payerez. Au fait, je suis Julia McAllan, je suis la technicienne en chef qui est chargée de s'occuper de ce bébé-là.

- Dans ce cas, ravi de vous rencontrer, fit poliment Kira. » (Phrases de politesse : p.32 du manuel du parfait gentleman.)

La conversation que s'en suit fut assez technique. Kira finit par bien aimer le caractère enflammé, mais grognon de McAllan. Elle était plus qu'ouverte à ses suggestions d'amélioration (« les concepteurs aux Maius Military Industries font vraiment du travail bâclé ») et elle connaissait son métier. De son côté, la technicienne apprécia le tempérament doux et intelligent de son jeune collègue. Même s'ils ne devinrent jamais les plus grands amis du monde, ils finirent par éprouver l'un pour l'autre une certaine complicité épreinte de respect.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Kira partageait son temps entre l'entraînement et la régulation du FiJUUT, ses rencontres avec les autres pilotes, ses rencontres avec les commandants et son étude de la situation à Gibraltar. À peine quelques jours après son arrivé, il avait été surpris lorsque DaCosta vint le voir pour l'inviter à participer à une réunion avec le général et d'autres officiers de la base. Il n'apprit pas grand-chose, sauf qu'il n'en savait que très peu à propos la situation de ZAFT sur la Terre. Ce fût à partir de ce moment qu'il mit de l'ardeur à connaître les moindres petites opérations qu'il y avait dans cette région du monde. Bientôt, il apporta quelques idées lors des réunions. Son esprit jeune amenait souvent des solutions différentes de celles qui étaient suggérées par les vieux de la vieille. Bien qu'ils ne retenaient que rarement les idées de Kira dans leur intégral, les officiers s'en servaient souvent comme base pour élaborer des plans.

Il resta aussi très au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'espace. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'Athrun, ou plutôt, il avait entendu parler d'une mission que ce dernier avait effectuée. L'équipe Le Creuset aurait attaqué Morgenroete sur Héliopolis. Cette nouvelle avait choqué Kira, mais ce qui le choqua d'avantage, ce fût d'apprendre que Orb avait soutenu l'Alliance terrestre dans la construction de mobiles suites. Il avait essayé de s'informer d'avantage, mais il n'eut guère le temps.

Kira pensait encore souvent à ses camarades à bord du Celluis, mais il s'était fait d'autres compagnons et il ne souhaitait plus quitter cet endroit. Le rythme de vie était un peu plus rapide à Banadiya et Kira eut peu de temps pour se faire de réelles amitiés. Il appréciait énormément ses camarades, mais il n'en connaissait aucun suffisamment bien pour le considérer comme un ami… excepté peut-être le commandant. Kira ne pouvait pas prétendre le connaître particulièrement bien, mais le commandant possédait un esprit sensible et éveillé qui mettait le jeune pilote en confiance. Si Kira devait le décrire en un seul mot, il dirait que Waltfeld est un homme d'honneur et de principe et c'était grâce à ces deux qualités qu'il était tant aimé et respecté parmi ses hommes.

Kira s'était aventurer plusieurs fois sur les lignes de front. Il y eut des batailles mineures au nord de Gibraltar et quelques combats avec une organisation rebelle nommée Desert Dawn. Mais sa première grande bataille se fit en début février, au sud de l'Afrique…

* * *

(1) Oui, je sais que dans la série originale le LaGOWE a été créé à partir des données recueillies des Gundams, mais j'ai décidé d'ignorer cette information et de faire volontairement une erreur chronologique.

Review?


	7. Chapitre VII

Auteur : MaCocci

Auteur : MaCocci

Titre : Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède uniquement le scénario ainsi que les personnages originaux.

Remarque : Bonjour lecteur, lectrice, ami et amie ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Moi non plus… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre VII

Cosmic Era 71, 25 janvier – Près du territoire spatial d'Héliopolis – Le Vessalius

La pièce sombre n'était éclairée que par quelques petits néons rouges accrochés au plafond. L'atmosphère qui régnait était à la fois calme et inquiétante, sereine, mais lourde. Les soldats se préparaient en silence et Athrun Zala enfila ses gants et serra sa combinaison de pilote. Il avait fini par apprendre par cœur la forme de son habit de combat et, étrangement, il se sentait bien lorsqu'il le portait. Une bataille était éminente, mais il n'avait pas peur, pas plus qu'il n'était excité. Il était serein face à cette violence dont il serait bientôt la cause car s'il pouvait par ses actes empêcher d'autres mères de mourir, alors il agirait en conséquence, peu importe le prix. Il était prêt, entraîné et déterminé, alors ces salauds de l'Alliance n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Après avoir refermé convenablement sa combinaison, Athrun s'empara de son casque. Il plaça une bombe à retardement dans son sac et remplit ses poches de grenades et de munitions. Il attrapa finalement son Blaster Rifle et sortit des vestiaires avec ses camarades.

La semaine qui venait de s'écoulée avait été plutôt éprouvante. Après des jours de travail et de recherches intensives, toutes leurs pistes concernant un nouveau satellite militaire de l'Alliance s'étaient retrouvées à être des culs-de-sac. La déception qui s'était alors emparée de l'équipage était amère et la motivation des soldats était au plus bas. Le commandant Le Creuset avait même donné l'ordre de rentrer à PLANT lorsqu'ils reçurent une nouvelle inattendue. Un espion posté par le commandant sur la colonie d'Héliopolis leur envoya une information qui pourrait s'avérée cruciale pour le déroulement de la guerre : Morgenroete, une compagnie semi nationale d'Orb, construisait secrètement un nouveau prototype de vaisseau de guerre et cinq mobile suites révolutionnaires pour le compte de l'Alliance terrestre. Le jour même, Le Creuset élabora des plans pour s'emparer des mobiles suites et détruire le vaisseau.

Depuis la veille, Athrun avant enchaîné réunions sur réunions. Son rôle dans la mission qui se déroulerait sous peu était déterminant. Avec ses quatre camarades de l'élite, il devait s'emparer des mobiles suite de l'Alliance, sept autres soldats devaient les accompagner pour supporter l'attaque. Le commandant Le Creuset avait été clair sur l'objectif de capturer à tout prix les nouvelles armes des Naturals, la destruction du vaisseau ne servirait que de diversion.

Athrun embarqua dans la petite navette qui conduirait les troupes jusqu'aux abords d'Héliopolis, Rusty vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Êtes-vous sûrs que ce que nous faisons est bien ? demanda soudainement Rusty.

- De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua Yzak.

- Je veux dire, se mêler des affaires d'une colonie neutre comme ça.

- Tu crois donc qu'il faudrait laisser l'Alliance utiliser une colonie neutre pour développer ses armes ?

- Haha ! J'avoue que là, tu marques un point, Yzak. »

Athrun regarda Rusty… Comment Héliopolis peut-elle prendre ainsi parti ? Non, les habitants seraient sûrement en désaccord, s'ils étaient au courant, à ce que des armes de l'Alliance soient développées dans leur colonie. C'est pour cela qu'ils devaient arrêter cette production scandaleuse. Les dirigeants d'Orb allaient devoir répondre de leurs actes.

« Hey ! Les gars, ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps, dit Miguel Aiman, dans son GINN, qui apparu à l'écran.

- Entendu ! On y va.

- Ok, dit Yzak, comme on dit alors : ''Pour ZAFT.'' »

Les portes de la capsule se refermèrent alors et la navette se mit à vibrer avant de décoller. Athrun ferma les yeux et profita des dernières minutes de repos avant que le travail ne commence. Il respirait calmement et essayait de ne pas trop penser. Ce genre de mission pouvait vraiment foirer, mais ils ne devaient pas faillir. La vie de trop de gens était en jeu. La capsule glissait doucement dans l'espace, c'était le calme avant la tempête. Soudainement, les coussins d'atterrissage de la navette se gonflèrent et la capsule percuta en douceur la colonie. Athrun se détacha de son siège et suivit ses camarades hors de la navette. Une fois dans l'espace, il activa ses propulseurs et s'approcha de l'entrée sécurisée.

Nicol regarda sa montre. « Encore deux minutes, » leur dit-il. Ils patientèrent en silence. Athrun se permit quelques secondes de réflexion et de calme durant l'attente. Et si Rusty avait raison ? Et s'ils avaient tord d'agir ainsi, œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? Et si… Le cœur d'Athrun se mit à battre un peu plus fort et il se força à se calmer : ce n'était pas le moment d'être inquiet, ni de s'énerver, il avait du pain sur la planche. Le système de sécurité fut alors désactivé. Rusty fit un signe de la main et l'équipe s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre, mais large. La descente fut longue, mais ils devaient se dépêcher. Le timing était crucial et le commandant comptait sur eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un embranchement et ils pénétrèrent alors dans les conduits d'aération. Si les plans fournis par l'espion étaient exacts, ils devraient bientôt être près du vaisseau, l'Archangel.

Athrun l'aperçut alors, derrière une immense grille de la ventilation. Il leva le poing et fit signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter. Il les regarda un instant et, captant leur attention, il étendit par deux fois sa main gauche pour signifier qu'ils devaient rapidement installer les bombes. Yzak hocha la tête et fit signe aux équipes prédéfinies de se séparer. Rusty, Athrun et deux autres soldats partirent par l'embouchure de gauche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout et entreprirent de dévisser les jointures de la grille. « Aller, pensa le jeune soldat, plus vite. » Athrun retira la dernière vis et, doucement et silencieusement, ils retirèrent la grille avant de s'engouffrer dans le hangar. Ils se séparèrent, emportant chacun une bombe à des endroits plus ou moins déterminés à l'avance. Athrun plaça la sienne non loin d'une réserve de gaz et il regarda sa montre. Parfait, encore quarante secondes avant l'activation du compte à rebours. Ce qu'ils faisaient était bien, ils n'attaquaient pas une colonie neutre, ils détruisaient l'armement que l'Alliance cachait dans une colonie neutre. Nuance. Allez, il ne faut pas douter maintenant. Vingt secondes. Les paroles de Kira lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Ce que ces gens veulent c'est la paix._ » La paix… il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'obtenir, c'est de se battre. Son père avait raison, la guerre est nécessaire et les PLANTs faisaient la guerre pour la gagner. Il devait le faire, il devait faire exploser cet entrepôt d'Orb et tout ces salauds de l'Alliance en même temps. Dix secondes. Athrun chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur sa montre sur laquelle apparaissait des chiffres lumineux. Cinq secondes, quatre, trois, deux, un… Il activa la bombe et s'en éloigna rapidement.

Ils avaient à présent 11 minutes pour quitter Morgenroete. C'était plus qu'il ne leur fallait. Athrun se précipita vers la grille où Rusty et les deux autres hommes attendaient déjà. Il fit un signe de tête et tout les quatre partir en direction de la sortie. Athrun vérifia son réservoir de carburant : c'était mauvais. Il était descendu en bas du 20 pourcent, ce qui signifiait que les autres membres de son équipe étaient comme lui. Ils ne devaient pas traîner. Ils rejoignirent finalement l'équipe d'Yzak et de Dearka, puis celle de Nicol. Les douze soldats ZAFT quittèrent alors Morgenroete de la même manière qu'ils étaient entrés et de façon tout aussi incognito.

L'équipe se regroupa au sommet d'une petite colline qui donnait vu sur Morgenroete. Bientôt la seconde phase du plan allait débutée, le Vessalius et le Gamow allaient approchés Héliopolis et lancer des mobiles suits qui attaqueront les soldats de l'Alliance cachés dans Morgenroete. Athrun remarqua du mouvement. L'Alliance déplaçait son équipement et les mobiles suits.

« C'est ça. Comme le commandant Le Creuset l'attendait, commenta Yzak avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Faisons-leur un peu peur et ils sortiront de leur cachette, hein ? répliqua Dearka. Ils sont vraiment stupides ces Naturals. »

Athrun leva les yeux et regarda au loin. Bientôt, ils agiraient et captureraient les nouvelles armes des Naturals. Soudainement, il sentit le sol tremblé sous ses pieds. Les bombes venaient d'explosés. Le carnage allait commencer.

Miguel arrivait avec 4 autres mobiles suits. Ils firent un tour dans le ciel artificiel de la colonie. Les Naturals étaient à découvert et les ZAFTs foncèrent sur eux. Ils ouvrèrent le feu. Les camions de l'Alliance explosaient, sautaient, brûlaient, les routes devenaient rapidement un tas de gravier disparate. Rusty tapa sur l'épaule d'Athrun et ils décollèrent, fonçant sur les mobiles suits qu'ils devaient récupérer.

« Détruisez tous les équipements que nous ne pouvons pas prendre, ordonna Joule. Le rapport révèle qu'il y aurait cinq prototypes. Les deux autres ne sont pas encore là ? S'étonna-t-il en comptant trois mobiles suits.

- Je m'occupe des deux autres avec Rusty, répondit Athrun. Ton groupe peut prendre ces trois-là Yzak.

- Ok, je vous les laisse. »

Il se retourna vers Dearka et Nicol.

« Une fois que nous aurons les machines, désamorcer immédiatement le dispositif d'auto-destruction. »

Athrun fit signe à Rusty et à quatre autres hommes de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent au sol et coururent jusqu'à la porte de Morgenroete, tuant tous ces connards de Naturals qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Le plus difficile restait à venir : le hangar regorgeait de soldats. Malgré le nombre inférieur des ZAFTs, leurs qualités de Coordinateurs leurs permirent de ne pas être désavantagés. Athrun courra vers quatre hommes. Il les tira, faisant giclé le sang hors de leur corps. Trois tombèrent raide mort, l'autre, blessé, se réfugia dans un camion en espérant sauver sa peau et revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, sa petite fille. Athrun plongea sa main dans sa poche, trouva une grenade, la dégoupilla et la jeta dans le camion, faisant explosé le véhicule et le soldat blessé. Tout simplement. Partout dans le hangar, des cargaisons de munitions, en feu, explosaient. Le chao régnait.

« Athrun, cria Rusty.

- Quoi ?

- La mobile suit ! Ils l'ont… »

Jamais Rusty ne pu terminer sa phrase, une balle perfora son casque et passa à travers de sa tête.

« RUSTYYY !! »

Athrun, fou de rage, empoigna son Blaster Rifle et vida son chargeur sur tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision. Il entendit un bruit sourd, il se retourna. L'une des mobile suit était activée. Le pilote, apparemment inexpérimenté, avait de la difficulté à manœuvrer la machine. _Merde,_ pensa Athrun. Il couru comme un fou jusqu'au cinquième prototype. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et activa les systèmes. Les écrans s'allumèrent, faisant apparaître le logo de l'Alliance. Athrun se dépêcha à adapter le faible système d'exploitation des Naturals. De toute façon, le pauvre soldat qui pilotait l'autre mobile suit n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien loin. Athrun décolla et atterrit à côté de Miguel.

« Athrun ! L'accueillit joyeusement Miguel.

- Rusty a échoué, lui informa le jeune pilote.

-Comment ?

- Un soldat de l'armé Terrienne est à bord de l'autre Gundam.

- Merde… »

Miguel hésita une seconde et pensa à son camarade tombé. Il s'empara de ses commandes, visa la mobile suit et tira à deux reprises. Le Gundam ennemi vacilla et menaça de tomber.

« Alors, je capturerai l'autre mobile suit. Décolle et part devant. »

Sans se soucier de si Athrun avait reçu son message ou même s'il était d'accord avec la tactique, le manteau vert tira sur le manche de son armure mobile et plongea en direction du Gundam qui avait repris un semblant d'équilibre. Jurant contre son collègue trop téméraire, Athrun ajusta sa position à celle de son ami pour mieux encercler le Gundam ennemie qui pivota pour situer ses adversaires. Peu importe comment il s'y prenait, ce pauvre soldat terrien n'arrivait pas à faire garder l'équilibre à l'énorme machine de guerre qu'il pilotait. Vraiment trop facile, pensa Athrun lorsque Miguel mit l'arme à terre d'un coup d'épée et que le manteau rouge désactivait l'alimentation énergétique de la machine en arrachant l'équipement du Gundam. Bientôt, la machine devint d'un gris froid et cessa de bouger, permettant au Aegis de prendre sa deuxième forme pour agrippé le Strike et décoller de la colonie vers le Vessalius. Malgré la mort de leur compagnon, la mission était bel et bien accomplie, tous les Gundams avaient été neutralisés et ZAFT en avait pris possession presque sans dommages collatéraux.

&

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de frustration et d'angoisse. Cagalli Yula Athha tenait encore fermement les commandes du Gundam. Sa main tremblait, tout son corps tremblait et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa tempe. Dans un élan de colère, elle donna des coups de poing sur les boutons devant elle, faiblement éclairés par la lumière de sécurité, espérant peut-être rallumer la mobile suit. Non, pensa-t-elle, ces machines appartiennent à Orb ! Elles ont été conçues par Orb, ZAFT n'a aucun droit. Elle continua à se défoulée sur les commandes. Rien à faire : elle était amener par ces deux idiots de ZAFT. Son impuissance était désolante, Cagalli ne pouvait rien faire. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait attendre, attendre que ses ravisseurs décide d'ouvrir le cockpit.

« MERDE ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il cria, jura, mais son impuissance était flagrante : elle était prisonnière du GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Elle avait pourtant fait de son mieux, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au hangar où se trouvait deux des mobiles suit, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait au moins en sauver un. Elle avait sauté dans le plus proche et elle l'avait activé. Les soldats de l'Alliance et de ZAFT ont tenté de l'arrêter, et, malheureusement pour elle, ZAFT avait réussit. Quelle sotte ! Cagalli avait vraiment cru qu'elle réussirait à piloter ce truc…

Cagalli avait fini par se calmer. Il ne servait à rien de s'énervée, il n'avait rien à faire et il fallait mieux garder ses forces pour plus tard. Cela faisait bientôt quinze minutes qu'elle attendait, inquiète pour son avenir proche. Elle s'avait qu'ils avaient quitté la colonie : ils étaient en apesanteur. La jeune fille entendit un bruit sourd et elle sentit qu'on immobilisait le Gundam. Elle devait être à bord d'un quelconque vaisseau ZAFT. Elle entendit que les soldats tentaient d'ouvrir le cockpit. Effrayée, elle se détacha et se donna un élan pour atterrir derrière le siège de pilotage. Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort et sa respiration s'accéléra. Cagalli se maudissait de ne pas avoir apporté une arme…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer plus de lumière et le son particulier des armes que l'on charge.

« Sortez les mains en l'air ! N'offrez aucune résistance ou nous vous abattrons, dit un ZAFT. »

Cagalli se recroquevilla derrière son siège. Merde, pensa-t-elle en serra les dents. Elle était prise au piège comme un rat, il n'y avait aucune issue.

« Je répète, sortez les mains en l'air.

- Salauds ! Vous n'avez aucun droit, cria stupidement Cagalli. »

Les soldats tirèrent, Cagalli cria en sentant les balles la frôler. ZAFT cessa le feu.

« Je vous donne une dernière chance : rendez-vous. »

La fille retenu ses larmes de frustration. Merde ! Elle leva doucement, lentement ses mains au-dessus du siège de pilotage, mais elle ne bougea pas. Deux soldats s'approchèrent et la sortirent violement du cockpit. Cagalli se retrouva seule, en habit de civile, devant une vingtaine de soldats qui pointaient leur arme sur elle. Elle dévisagea ses ravisseurs. Ils étaient tous identiquement habillés, ils étaient tous des pions. Un peu plus loin se distinguait un soldat vêtu d'une combinaison rouge qui sortait du Gandam qui l'avait attaqué. Il s'approcha.

« Un civil ? demanda-t-il.

- Peu importe, on doit l'amener à sa cellule. »

Un soldat empoigna fermement Cagalli.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal idiot, cria-t-elle en se débattant, sa casquette tomba.

- Hein ? S'étonna le pilote, une fille ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, idiot ? répliqua la jeune fille, rose de colère. »

Un des soldats la poussa et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du hangar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une fille civile faisait dans le Gundam ? Questionna le pilote rouge. »

&

Cela faisait quelques heures que la princesse d'Orb patientait dans sa cellule où l'intimité était réduite au minimum. Elle faisait encore les cents pas, comme une lionne en cage. Elle maudissait encore et encore ces salopards de pilotes qui l'avaient kidnappée. Surtout cet imbécile rouge qui avait stupidement demandé ''une fille ?'' en la voyant. Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! C'était la preuve que le gène Coordinateur ne rendait pas les gens plus brillant. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer le pilote de tout à l'heure. Il était à présent vêtu d'un uniforme rouge.

« Je suis Athrun Zala, j'ai été chargé de vous interroger.

- Tu perds ton temps ! J'exige que vous me relâchiez et que vous rendiez l'équipement que vous avez volé à Héliopolis ! »

Zala l'ignora de plus belle. Il s'installa sur une chaise et sortit de quoi écrire.

« Votre nom ? »

Cagalli ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à bord du Gundam ?

- …

- Appartenez-vous à l'Alliance Terrestre ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire avec ces gens, pas plus que j'ai à faire avec ZAFT. Vous me détenez illégalement !

- Que faisiez-vous à Morgenroete ?

- Morgenroete est une compagnie nationale de l'Union d'Orb !

- D'accord, mais sous quel autorisation étiez-vous là ?

- Et toi, sous quelle autorisation tu y étais ! ZAFT a violé le traité de neutralité entre les PLANTs et Orb !

- Non, Orb a violé le traité en construisant des armes pour l'Alliance. »

Cagalli se tut, ne sachant que répondre, elle baissa les yeux. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait raison. Papa… pensa-t-elle, papa, tu nous as tous trahi. Zala lui laissant quelques minutes, puis repris son interrogation.

« Dites-moi, pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas.

- Je… j'étais à Morgenroete pour vérifier la rumeur concernant les mobiles suits. Et pour tout arrêté. Vous vous êtes mêlé d'un conflit interne !

- Le conflit nous concernait car il mettait en danger la vie de citoyens de PLANT. Pourquoi avoir prit le Gundam ?

- C'est une technologie qui appartient à Orb. ZAFT n'a aucunement le droit de les avoir en sa possession.»

Le soldat la regarda quelques instants. Il gribouilla quelque chose dans ses notes.

« Vous êtes citoyenne d'Orb ?

- … Oui.

- Quel est votre nom ? »

La jeune fille continuait à se taire.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous nous cacher votre nom. Nous devons contrôler votre identité. Si vous êtes bel et bien une citoyenne d'Orb, nous vous relâcherons dès que nous pourrons assurer votre sécurité jusqu'à Héliopolis ou sur la Terre.

- Je… je suis Cagalli Yula Athha. »


End file.
